The Twin Chronicles
by Michelle18
Summary: A/U B/V.This universe branches off the main timeline, during the Trunks saga, and asks the question what if Vegeta hadn't been a only child? How will Bulma react to Vegeta's twin sister? Will the female saiyan be able to cope in this new world? Complete!!
1. Twins

A/U their thoughts are in Italics and underlined words are spoke in the saiyan language is basically the same as the original timeline with a slight twist...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z... Any and all original characters belong to me.

AN: The story starts during the Trunks Saga

AN: This is a story about Vegeta and his twin and how they both find romance in the small blue planet known as Earth. This story will be separated into three parts. Vegeta's story, his twin's, and their adventure. This is their story . . .

****

The Twin Chronicles

Twins

Chapter One

The Z warriors watched in amazement, as the mysterious stranger became a super saiyan and easily blasted Frieza into oblivion along with his father. But what shocked them all was when the stranger turned to blow up the space ship Vegeta blasted him instead.

"What are you doing?" The Super Saiyan demanded outraged.

"Listen to me you punk! I am going in that ship!" Vegeta glared at the stranger daring the super saiyan to attack him as he flew closer to the ship.

The stranger looked confused. "Why would you want to go in there?"

"It's none of your business!" Vegeta growled and blasted a hole in the ship so he could get in.

"Vegeta! Take me with you!" Bulma screamed as he disappeared inside the ship.

Yamcha looked at her shocked.

"Why would you want to go into the ship with Vegeta? He is probably going to steal it and take off." Yamcha told his girlfriend.

"Yamcha, don't you understand! Think of all the technology inside of it! Think of all the things I could invent with it!" Bulma scolded Yamcha gently.

Vegeta suddenly flew out of the ship and scanned the fighters in the air. When he spotted Bulma he rocketed forward and yanked her out of Yamcha's arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Vegeta!" Yamcha screamed at Vegeta and took up a battle stance.

Vegeta tossed Bulma over his shoulder ignoring her outraged protests and turned to Yamcha. He cocked an eyebrow at his stance.

"I need to borrow the woman," he sneered, "Don't worry I'll return her in one piece!"

He turned around in midair only to be confronted with the rest of the group and even the stranger appeared to be angry with his treatment with Bulma. 

_Oh well, I guess I'll just have to show them some force,_ Vegeta thought to himself. He smirked; _it's not like they can stop me anyway. _Conveniently forgetting about the powerful stranger.

"If anyone follows us into that ship then I will kill them! Do you understand weaklings?" He said mockingly.

Then he abruptly flew inside the ship.

"BULMA!" Yamcha screamed as he started to follow.

Piccolo managed to grab his foot to stop him.

"Don't be a fool Yamcha you are no where near his level," Piccolo said calmly. "Besides he said he needed to borrow her, which means it is probably related to technology and she would probably kill you herself if you stopped them now."

"But.... but..." Yamcha slumped defeated.

**

"Vegeta would you mind telling what the HELL you are planning to do with me!" Bulma screamed in his ear. She had managed to prop herself up with her arms against his back.

Vegeta winced in response as he ran through the seemingly endless corridors.

"If you would shut up for a moment WOMAN than maybe I will tell you!" He growled at her. "Finally!" He smirked as he found the door he was looking for and walked in.

He let go of her legs and she went head over heels landing on her back.

"Damn it Vegeta! What is your problem?" She nearly growled at him as she got off the floor.

She looked up to find that he wasn't even paying attention to her any more. _That ass! He drags me here, then he drops me, and NOW he ignores me! _She stalked up to him to give him a piece of her mind when she spotted what had taken his attention from her. In what appeared to be a wall was a girl. No. A woman. She was 'apart' of the wall completely unaware of everything. _She's beautiful..._ black hair, graceful eyebrows, high cheek bones, and a brown tail. _A saiyan!_

"Vegeta, who is that?" She asked him hesitantly watching his expression darken.

"She is a female saiyan. That is all you need to know," he said darkly as he slanted a glance to her. "She will stay with me." He said sounding final.

Bulma frowned as she realized what he meant. This 'female' will live where Vegeta lives and if Bulma refuses to house this female than he would pack up to live somewhere else. Bulma's brow smoothed. Of course this saiyan would live with her along with Vegeta. It wasn't like she could just let them wonder around killing people for food now could she?

"Of course she can stay with me Vegeta, as soon as we get her out of this..." Bulma paused unsure of what to call this contraption the female was in.

"Wall Confinement," Vegeta finished as he relaxed ever so slightly. "We will pay you back your hospitality someway, woman, you have my word on that," Vegeta turned back to what seemed to be controls.

"Vegeta what do you need me for?" Bulma asked confused.

"They have a password to open this wall, however I cannot figure out the code. You only have one try to open it and if you're wrong than the wall will compress crushing the life out of her. I need you to find another method of releasing her." He responded calmly as if asked how old he was.

"Can't you just blast her out?" Bulma asked the wheels of her sharp mind spinning. "No if you do that then you would probably kill her yourself. Hmmm," Intrigued with the problem Bulma moved closer to the wall.

Vegeta watched Bulma start tapping on the wall. _What is she doing?_

"All right Bulma, you are a genius...You can do this..." She told herself. _There isn't hinges on this thing so we can't unscrew anything. Could we cut the wall open? Maybe I could get into the computer database and find the password._

"Vegeta, where is the main computer terminal?" She asked him.

"Why?" He frowned at her.

"So I can hack into the computer system and maybe locate the password in a journal entry or something like that." She explained slowly like he was a slow child.

He glared at the insinuation then he smirked. "Of course why didn't I think of that before?" He turned to another wall and pushed a button.

Bulma watched in amazement as the wall slid up to reveal a large computer. She walked up to him expecting him to move out of the way when the unexpected happened...He started hacking into the computer himself! She couldn't believe it! His fingers were racing across the computer board {?} and he had this intense expression on his face. _He's kind of cute when he's concentrating_. Shocked at the thought she shook herself. _Whoa girl, calm down, you can't fall like a guy like Vegeta! I mean talk about falling for the wrong--_

"Damn it!" Vegeta cursed as his fingers halted their rapid movement.

"What's wrong?"

"Frieza and his damn fail safe device! Now I'll have to find an alternate route to his personal writings!" He growled.

Bulma looked at him with wide eyes. She knew Vegeta wasn't stupid but she didn't expect to encounter such intelligence. True she didn't know much about saiyans but come on! Goku was the only saiyan she had prolonged contact with and an only passing encounter with Radditz and heavens knows he didn't show a spark of intelligence, just brute force. 

"I'm in..." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma looked at the screen only to find that she couldn't understand a single word. _Duh, Bulma, this is alien technology you can't expect them to write in your language! _Bulma turned her gaze to Vegeta to see if she could read his face instead. _No help there, wait... did he just pale?_

"Vegeta?" 

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"I just read over the plans he had for me..." He said absently.

Bulma lifted an eyebrow. _What could have Frieza planned to make Vegeta pale?_ He suddenly smirked then frowned. Bulma frowned; _he is hard to read._

Vegeta moved away from the council and toward the wall still frowning. _Well, that was obvious. The two words I hated above all else. The words Frieza would whisper to me before I passed out after his beatings._ Vegeta walked up to the controls of the chamber and typed in the password: Stupid Monkey.

Bulma looked at the wall puzzled as it opened. _Surely the female saiyan wasn't supposed to fall forward and hit her head like that?_

Vegeta snatched the saiyan up as soon as the wall opened completely. _She isn't moving. Damn it you can't die now. _He cradled her against his chest like an infant. She stirred briefly and went completely limp.

"Vegeta is she okay?" Her eyes on how tenderly Vegeta was holding the saiyan.

"I don't know. These walls weren't meant for prolonged confinement." He replied absently.

"How long was she in there?"

"About twenty years."

"TWENTY YEARS!"

Vegeta frowned at her. "Your use is over." 

He put the saiyan down and walked up to Bulma who backed away uneasily. _Is he going to kill me now? _He grabbed her arm to hold her in place and lifted a hand to the ceiling blasting yet another hole.

"Now I'll return you," he smirked.

He picked her up and THREW her through the hole.

"AHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed as she hurtled through the air. _If I live through this then I swear I am going to kill hi--_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she collided with Yamcha in the air and knocked him out of it. Luckily the stranger caught her or maybe not so lucky... He WAS a stranger after all. Vegeta's laughter floated over to them as he appeared holding someone over his shoulder.

"Pitiful weakling! Cannot even catch his own woman!" He laughed.

Yamcha barely recovering glared at Vegeta.

"Uh guys, I am going to meet Goku, would you like to join me?" The stranger asked.

"You know Goku?" Bulma asked him since she was the closest being in his arms and all.

He smiled down at her. "Not really. I have only heard of him." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yes Poogle, it was the first chapter of Twins, I have decided to put the three stories together in one file since I have been feeling that I have been losing readers. I will be updating almost daily to accomplish this. ::Shrugs:: I took **Twins **off fanfiction.net. Tell me what you think

Chapter 2

__

Well isn't this an interesting development, Bulma thought. The stranger had just went back to the future and apparently they only had three years to prepare for the androids who were supposed to destroy the Earth. Bulma sighed to herself, _Isn't that always the way._

"What's wrong Bulma?" Yamcha asked her.

She looked at him and sighed again. He was flying her to her air car. "Nothing," she replied.

He set her down and waved good-bye as she flew home. When she got there she heard an explosion in her father's lab. _Oh no DAD! _She took off running desperate to see what had happened to see if her dad was okay.

"--WHAT I WANT" A loud voice she instantly recognized shouted.

She walked into the room to see her dad cowering in the corner with his black cat.

"What is it that you want?" She asked Vegeta sharply.

He turned to her and calmed down a bit.

"I requested that he make me a gravity room similar to the one he made for Kakarot only three times more powerful but he is refusing saying it is too _dangerous_." He relied coldly.

Bulma looked at her dad to see if this was true. When her dad nodded she turned back to Vegeta.

"Leave my dad alone and I will make it for you five times more powerful if you want."

He looked at her shocked and nodded slightly. He turned and walked out of the lab and into the house.

"Bulma do you think you should do that?" Her dad asked still scared.

"Yes I do." She replied as she began to gather all the information she would need to do as she promised.

**

A couple hours later Bulma walked into the house only to be confronted by her mother.

"Bulma dear, I believe you have just lost your chance to get with Vegeta. He has brought home a woman but not just any woman a saiyan woman!" Her mother said excitedly. "Maybe the darling young man will finally have the happiness he deserves. That poor dear, to think he had to grow up without a mother. Why it makes me want to baby the poor soul but I don't dare because as he says 'I will kill you'. I don't believe him though. I think he actually enjoys the attention even if he says it is unwanted. Oh and--"

"Wait, Mom what do you mean he grew up without a mother? How do you know this?" Bulma asked confused as to how her mother would come by this information.

"Oh the dear asked me what my relationship was to you and so I explained it to him. He seemed confused so I asked him if he knew his mother and he looked at me and said no that before today he didn't even know what one was!" She responded in her chirpy voice as she walked into the kitchen leaving Bulma slumped against the wall in the hallway.

_How can you not know what a mom was?_ Bulma walked through the hallways aimlessly only to find herself standing in front of Vegeta's door. She raised her hand to knock when the door opened.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly.

"I wanted to tell you that I ordered all the supplies to build the room and should start building it tomorrow." Bulma frowned that wasn't what she had wanted to say at all. "Vegeta is she any better?"

Vegeta slanted an assessing glance at her and shook his head. He stepped back allowing her to come in his domain. A bit surprised, he hadn't let anyone within ten feet of her earlier when they were waiting for Goku and had went as far as to hide her somewhere before Goku arrived, Bulma went in to see that there were now two beds in the room and one was occupied by the female saiyan. Bulma walked up to her and put a cool hand on her forehead. Bulma frowned again; _she has a normal temperature. _She sat on the bed and sighed. She was wearing an armor chest plate, similar to the one Vegeta wore after his fight with Frieza, over a black jump suit with the arms cut off revealing slender but slightly muscular arms. Her boots were an exact match to the ones Vegeta always wore.

"What's her name?"

"Ava."

"That's a nice name." She responded absently. _Ava. Funny she reminds me of someone... _

Bulma looked up at Vegeta finding an almost peaceful look on his face similar to Ava's. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Now I do not have to worry about her safety." Vegeta said calmly. "My promise has been fulfilled."

"Vegeta are you related to Ava?" Bulma blurted. "What promise?"

"The promise to protect her. Yes you can say I am related to her."

"How?"

Vegeta looked at her calmly. The corners of his lips flicked up slightly into what could be called a slight smile. "In human terms you could say that she is my twin."


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

"A TWIN," Bulma shrieked.

Vegeta was laughing at her by this point. She had said it about twenty times already! It was like her mind couldn't compute this new information so she had to keep repeating it to herself to let it sink in. The only problem with that was every time she said it she would be completely shocked again. _Silly human_, Vegeta thought as he stopped her pacing by grabbing her arm.

"Woman, would you desist from shouting you're hurting my ears." He smirked at her.

"Well, I am SO sorry that I am HURTING your PRECIOUS ears!" Bulma screamed as she yanked her arm back and continued walking in circles.

Vegeta winced. Sure she was amusing the hell out of him but his ears could only handle so much abuse. Ignoring Bulma for a moment he turned to Ava. _Wake up Ava and then maybe the woman would shut up for once._ He laughed suddenly catching Bulma off guard.

"What's so funny?" Bulma asked stopping her tirade.

"If this is how you react then how will the others react?" He laughed.

His laughter stirred something within Bulma. Sure she knew he could laugh but not like this. This was almost lighthearted laughter compared to the demonic laughter she had heard before when Goku was fighting Frieza and Vegeta was laughing his head off saying that after they killed each other he would be the strongest. This laughter was attractive as well as contagious.

"I can just see Kakarot standing there with his mouth hanging open!" He laughed.

Bulma couldn't help it, she started giggling, she could all too easily see Goku doing that too. Bulma didn't see Vegeta look up as she started to laugh with him so she didn't catch the vulnerability flash in his eyes before he looked down not laughing any more.

_Ava, I need you..._ Vegeta made a silent plea to his only sibling. Ava started convulsing as if in response.

"NO... Ava..." Vegeta placed his hands on her stomach and collarbone to hold her down. "Damn it, her power is fluctuating wildly!" He looked up at Bulma a bit desperately. She got the message loud and clear. _I don't know what to do, help me_. 

Bulma turned and ran out of the room yelling over her shoulder that she was getting help. She ran to the nearest phone and called the only guy who had never let her down Goku. _Hurry up and answer the phone damn it! I don't have all day! _She mentally cursed at the phone as it started to ring.

"Hello, this is the Son residence, Chichi speaking."

"ChichithisisBulmaIneedtotalktoGokuit'sanemergency-"

"Slow down Bulma! What do you want Goku for?"

"I have an emergency Vegeta--"

"What! Goku is on his way!" 

Click. Bulma looked at the phone in shock. 

"Oh shit..." She mumbled as she realized what Chichi thought, _She thinks Vegeta is hurting me! _Bulma ran down the hallway back to Vegeta's room. _Damn it I have to warn Ve-_SLAM-

"Bulma are you ok what's wrong? Chichi said there was trouble with Vegeta." Goku asked her as he helped her off the floor.

Bulma glared at Goku. _I hate instant transmission_. Her eyes widened as she realized the solution to Ava's problem. _A senzu bean! Of course!_

"Goku I want you to teleport to Koran's tower and get a senzu bean for me ok?" She asked.

"Why do you want a senzu bean for? You're not that hurt." He asked her innocently.

"Because I need one for Vegeta's...Just get me one ok?"

"OK, Bulma I'll be back in a gip!" With that he disappeared.

Bulma shook her head as she reentered Vegeta's room. Sure she loved Goku but he could be such a pain!

"I felt Kakarot. Why did you call him for?" Vegeta asked a little harshly.

Bulma sighed. A dorky saiyan or a temperamental saiyan, which would she rather deal with? Now there was a question that should challenge her genius to the point of insanity. "I called Goku--"

"Here is the senzu bean you wanted Bulma," Goku smiled, as he appeared in Vegeta's room where he noticed two things.

One, Vegeta was holding down what appeared to be a very pretty girl and two, that girl had a tail, which meant that the girl was a saiyan like him and Vegeta, Goku, thought calmly. A FEMALE SAIYAN! And true to form Goku's mouth dropped open in shock. 

Bulma grabbed the bean from the shocked Goku and tried forcing it in Ava's mouth. _Damn it go in!_ Bulma thought as she tried prying Ava's mouth open with her fingers without success. Seeing that Bulma needed help Goku got over being shocked to help his friend. He gently took the bean away from Bulma and forced the bean into the girl's mouth and made her swallow it. Bulma moved anxiously to the foot of the bed as Goku helped Vegeta restrain Ava.

Everyone sighed as Ava stopped thrashing and calmed down. Then the two saiyans grunted as Ava's arms shot up, grabbed the neck of their shirts, and rammed their heads together knocking both saiyans away from the bed and out of consciousness. Ava rolled forward smoothly and grabbed Bulma preparing to break her neck but stopped in mid-motion.

Where am I? Ava looked at the trembling creature in her arms. _Weak,_ she thought as she released the female creature. _Maybe I can get some answers from it?_

Bulma was watching Ava carefully while rubbing her neck._ She almost killed me...I almost died._ Bulma started as Ava began to growl at her. _What the hell?_ _It's like she is trying to say something._

_Damn creature doesn't know what I'm saying! _Ava grumbled to herself. The blue and white creature was watching her cautiously.

_Yes, Ava is definitely saying something._ Bulma thought to herself. _Maybe I should say something? _

"Ava," Bulma said hesitantly noticing how Ava stopped growling at her. "I don't know what you are saying."

_How in the hell does this creature know my name?_ Ava looked at Bulma confused.

"Of course you don't she is speaking saiyan," Vegeta said surprising them both.

"Vegeta!" Bulma heard Ava say before she jumped on him and started growling at him.

To Bulma's surprise he started growling back as he pushed her off but now Bulma could hear slight pronunciations. _Hmm, does that mean that Vegeta is actually saying things in another language when he's growling under his breath?_ Bulma watched as their faces went through various expressions._ I wonder what they're talking about? _

"Vegeta, you're alive!" Ava yelled as she jumped on her brother.

"Of course I'm alive! Idiot!" Vegeta responded as he pushed his sister off of him. 

"Where are we? Where's Frieza?" Ava asked him wide-eyed with curiosity not having his years of experience hiding his emotions from others.

"Ava, Frieza is dead, we don't have to worry anymore." Vegeta told his sister solemnly.

"You're serious! The monster is dead..." Ava looked at him with an adoring look in her eyes. "Now we can go home to father."

Vegeta was shocked._ She doesn't know...that our home planet was destroyed...that we are the two of the three last saiyans in the galaxy...Does she even know how old she is?_ Needless to say Vegeta was looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" Ava looked at him concerned.

"Ava, we are going to link minds so you will know what has happened since you were put in confinement," Vegeta told her very slowly.

"All right, if you think that is best," Ava looked at him a bit suspiciously.

"I do. Trust me. With this link you will learn all the knowledge that I have gained since we parted." Vegeta said slowly.

Ava nodded and leaned forward closing her eyes as Vegeta did the same until their foreheads were barely touching.

_Now what are they doing? _Bulma thought to herself confused noticing with a little envy Ava's sleek figure. _If she has been imprisoned in that wall for twenty years how in the hell did she keep her perfect figure. _There was not an ounce of fat on Ava's body. _I guess it is just males that have gravity defying hair,_ Bulma thought as her eye caught Ava's shoulder length hair. _But it is just as spiky at the ends. Reminds me of Vegeta's hair when it's so soaked it hangs down his back but just more with bangs. _

"Ow, what hit me?" Goku groaned as he finally sat up.

"Goku, are you ok?" Bulma rushed to Goku's side as he got up.

"Yeah, but something hit me. Hey who's that?" Goku asked as he spotted Ava.

"That's Vegeta's twin sister," Bulma replied calmly.

"His what?!?!" Goku's mouth dropped open in shock again.

Bulma shook her head at him and turned to the twins. _What are they doing?_

Memories were flying through Ava's mind but they weren't her own, they were Vegeta's. _Vegeta, this hurts. I can't do this... Yes you can Ava just a little more... _Their thoughts became one. 

Memories from childhood: "Listen to me you stupid monkey, or your little friend dies!" Lord Frieza screamed in Vegeta's face as Frieza slowly strangled her brother.

Memories from teenage years: "Ha, ha even the dirtiest, nastiest, sluts won't touch the dirty little monkey." Dodoria laughed.

"For your information I refused the slut!" A young Vegeta glared.

"Yah, yah we all know the truth, Vegeta. Funny how all the sluts have at least some standards! They'll even screw Dodoria here but they turn their noses up at you!" Zarbon laughed.

Memories from young adult: "That would be a waste of a wish. How would you like to be immortal my friend?" Vegeta himself talking to Napa. 

So many memories all painful and dark until: "You need a bath!" The creature...No Bulma. With a scream they separated each returning to their own thoughts. Ava raised a shaky hand to move the hair away from her face.

"Ava?" Vegeta asked scared that he had made her go insane.

"I am fine. Just give me a moment to adjust." Ava said shakily. Her mind was processing all the information. Disregarding all information from battles and only taking in the fact that he won, but not any of the techniques that were used or really the people her brother fought against. There were literally millions of battles he had been in so it was too much information at the moment. However languages and other technical machinery data was easily compatible.

"Vegeta how come she can suddenly speak our language?" Bulma demanded.

"Because woman," Vegeta winced as he got off the floor, "she just learned it from me."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that we just shared a mind link where I relived his memories which includes educational moments such as learning new languages." Ava replied to Bulma dryly.

Bulma lifted an eyebrow. "Then you should be thankful to me for saving your life." Bulma said with an edge to her voice.

"Humph, you only stated the obvious when my brother was to close to the situation to see the obvious. You weren't really needed." Ava smirked as Bulma's face turned red.

"All right calm down ladies." Goku tried to diffuse the tension that was steadily growing between the two females.

"So you're Kakarot." Ava said eyeing Goku making him blush.

"Goku is a married man." Bulma said angrily.

Ava raised an eyebrow and responded coolly, "Who is Goku? I am talking to Kakarot."

"That's enough, Ava." Vegeta said sharply. Ava smiled and sat down as if to wait for further orders. Vegeta leveled a glare at Goku and Bulma. "Now if you two will excuse us my sister has had a trying day." Vegeta said with steel in his voice. Bulma and Goku took the hint and exited the room.

"Man Bulma, looks like your going to have a handful with those two." Goku said softly.

"Yeah, I can't wait..." Bulma said exhaustion creeping in her voice.

"Can't wait for what?" 

"Go home Goku!" Bulma snapped, her patience gone.

"Ok but can I come and visit tomorrow." 

Bulma nodded and then stared at the empty spot in the hall where Goku HAD been standing. She yawned, today had been a busy day and tomorrow didn't look any better. She started to go to her room when she heard Vegeta start to yell.

**

"What was that about?" Vegeta growled at Ava

"I don't know what you mean." Ava replied calmly.

"You know exactly what I mean Ava!"

"What do you expect Vegeta! He is the only other male saiyan around besides you!"

"He is a nitwit! Not to mention my rival!"

"What does THAT have to do with me!"

"You would mate yourself to a brain damaged saiyan!"

"You've become weak, brother." Ava said calmly.

"WEAK?" Vegeta seethed.

Ava smiled thinly. "I am going to purge myself tomorrow."

"Why?"

"So I can let my mind catch up to my body."

"I just got you back and you are going to leave?"

"This is why you've become weak. Don't worry brother, I will return, and when I do I'll see to it that you become strong again."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Vegeta smirked at her. "So little Ava wants to play catch up. Well let me tell you something Ava. On this planet there is a group of men strong enough to kill you and if you just go flying around they are going to sense you and track you down just to find out who this strange new power belongs to."

Ava had paled, much to Vegeta's delight, her mind brought up vague memories that didn't belong to her. "What do you mean sense me?"

"Here people can feel each other's aura's or power level's."

Ava raised an eyebrow. "You know these men?"

"Yes, I even had some of them killed."

"Is there any way to keep them from tracing me. You know that I have to do this alone."

"We'll throw a party and introduce you to everyone!" Bulma burst into the room with a smile on her face.

"You were ease dropping on us!" Ava snarled dropping into a stance.

"The whole house was eaves dropping. What do you expect when you two are screaming at the top of your lungs." Bulma asked Ava sarcastically.

"I didn't think anyone would notice since you are always screeching at that idiot boyfriend of yours." Vegeta said slyly while shaking his head slightly at Ava.

Bulma gave him a warning look.

"We'll throw a party tomorrow to introduce Ava to everyone and that is final." Bulma said resolutely.

"Fine." Ava nodded as she straightened.

Vegeta just nodded. _This is going to be bad..._He smirked. _Bad for the humans..._

AN: Sorry, I guess I won't be updating daily, very sick right now, gotta go. Very sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter Four

The next day Bulma was running around trying to get the preparations down when Vegeta interrupted her.

"Woman I need your assistance." Vegeta said calmly turning his back expecting her to follow him. 

Which she did. _What does he want? _Vegeta stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Ava!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Ava appeared out of the shadows.

"The woman will show you how to use the waste chamber." With that Vegeta walked away leaving both women staring at him in shock.

Bulma recovered first. "Ok Ava. Let's do this." Bulma said resigned.

Ava looked at Bulma with disgust. "He may respect you, human but that doesn't mean I will." Ava turned on her heal and walked away from the bathroom door.

"What do you mean respect me? That man has probably never shown anyone one ounce of respect." Bulma grumbled making Ava turn toward her.

Ava frowned making her resemble her twin. "Let me put it this way so your fragile human mind can understand. He hasn't killed you." With that she was gone leaving Bulma to contemplate her words.

"What about the bathroom Ava?" Bulma called after her.

"I'll find a stream!"

**

Bulma sighed to herself. _Luckily everyone will be able to make it._ She had enticed Krillin and Yamcha saying that she had made a new friend and was having a party to celebrate. Then called Goku and explained she was throwing a party to introduce Vegeta's sister. Of course they would come to welcome her new friend. She then told Tien, Piccolo, and Chaotzu that another alien has appeared and maybe a potential threat so she was having a welcoming ceremony to welcome the alien but please wouldn't they come to meet the new power house. Of course they would come to check out the new alien. _Now the hard part_. _Getting Vegeta and Ava dressed for the party._

"Listen human. I am not going to parade myself out there!" Ava yelled eyeing the form fitting jeans and top with distaste.

"Why must I dress up? They are not going to meet me!" Vegeta yelled looking at his human apparel as well.

"You both must dress at least nice because this is going to be a party!" Bulma yelled.

"You can't make me human!" Ava yelled as she dropped the clothes to the floor and lifted her nose in the air.

Bulma gave Vegeta a pleading look. With a sigh Vegeta turned to Ava and lifted his nose slightly if a bit arrogantly at her. "But I can."

Ava looked at him shocked.

"You will put on these clothes or I will put them on you for you...do you understand?" Vegeta said in that deadly quiet way of his while throwing the clothes at Ava.

"Not really." Ava responded as she retreated into the room to change.

"What did she mean? I explained how to put them on." Bulma asked herself confused.

Vegeta slanted a glance at her. "She wasn't talking about the clothes." Vegeta stated and left.

**

Then the party started and the deadly duo were heaven's knows where leaving Bulma with a roomful of frustrated fighters. Thank heavens for Goku! He was making rounds keeping everyone interested and not mad at her. _I am going to kill Ve-_

"Woman, we are here."

"Damn it Vegeta! Must you always sneak up behind me!" Bulma yelled getting everyone's attention.

Ava smirked at her in amusement. Then frowned noticing how all the men, except Kakarot, were staring at her or what they could see of her behind Vegeta.

"Ok now that I have everybody's attention. Vegeta, if you please, introduce her to everyone." Bulma announced making Vegeta frown.

"I do not please."

Bulma leveled a glare at Vegeta and was pleasantly surprised when he smirked at her and pointed at Krillin.

"That is the short bald idiot, that is the tall bald idiot with three eyes, I don't know what that short white thing is but he, I think it is a he, is a idiot as well, and--"

"That's enough Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as she tried to stop the words by placing her hands on his mouth. "I'll introduce her." Bulma said a bit desperately as Vegeta pulled away to lean on the wall and just laughed.

Everyone was either glaring at Vegeta at this point or looking at Ava curiously.

"Ava this is Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu, and Piccolo. You have already met Goku." Bulma said. "Everybody this is Ava. A female saiyan."

Everyone's gaze dropped to Ava's low riding jeans to spot the tail. Ava lifted an eyebrow and then waved her tail at them as if to say, there can you see it better?

"A female saiyan?" Piccolo said in amazement as he turned to look at Vegeta. "Then that means-"

"Nothing, Namek, nothing at all." Vegeta said from the wall.

"So Ava, would you like to tell us about yourself?" Bulma asked her rather pointedly.

"No." Ava smirked at her delighting in thwarting her.

"FINE, would you like to ask them any questions?" Bulma ground out.

Ava turned and looked at the assembly of fighters.

"So, you're all idiots huh?" 

Krillin glared at Vegeta.

"No, Ava, we are not all idiots."

Ava lifted her nose as if to say 'we'll see'.

"So are you Vegeta's girlfriend?" Yamcha asked with a hint of regret which gained him a glare from Bulma.

Ava lifted an eyebrow. "Girlfriend?"

"It's like a trial mate before you decide to become mated." Vegeta explained glaring at the gleam Yamcha had in his eyes.

Ava laughed and shook her head as she realized what they asked her. _Vegeta's girlfriend indeed!_ Yamcha moved away from Ava to the punch bowl so Bulma wouldn't be mad.

Piccolo frowned as he leaned against the wall with Vegeta. "Vegeta, I have a hard time believing that you are not going...to mate yourself to this female." Piccolo said quietly as the others started talking to Ava.

"Why Piccolo, I didn't know you cared." Vegeta replied in kind and only smiled when Piccolo glared at him. "I would but there is one problem with that."

"Oh? And what is that?" Piccolo asked genuinely curious when Vegeta turned his head to smirk at him.

"She is my twin sister but do me a favor, won't you Piccolo," he replied sarcastically, "do not tell the others. If they believe that I have an interest in her that way then they will leave her alone and she will be safe from their advances." Vegeta said enjoying the shocked expression on Piccolo's face.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Piccolo, you're asexual, right?" Vegeta said leaving Piccolo leaning against the wall in shock as he went to go training.

"Vegeta is not my mate." Ava replied to Yamcha's earlier question not noticing how his eyes lit up from across the room.

"Why do you want to know Yamcha? Thinking of asking her out?" Bulma asked him sarcastically.

"You bet! I mean can you imagine what she'll be like in the sack! I mean look at her figure! There is not one once of fat on her!" Yamcha replied enthusiastically keeping his eyes on Ava, not realizing that it was his girlfriend that asked the question and how suddenly quiet the room got despite the music playing.

All the fighters backed away from the duo knowing that an explosion was about to take place. Though Yamcha's words made them all, except Piccolo and Goku, eye Ava more thoroughly. Noticing just how tight Bulma's jeans and tank top were on her {Ava has a slightly bigger frame than Bulma} and how they outlined all her curves. Ava just glared at them reminding them to look and not touch or else.

"So you would dump Bulma just for a lay with Ava?" Bulma asked with a low voice.

"Nah, Bulma's too rich to dump, maybe cheat on with Ava." Yamcha replied absently thinking that he was talking to Tien or someone. "I mean it's not like Bulma will notice. She's never noticed before." Yamcha swung around to ask his friend not to say a word to Bulma when Bulma slapped him.

Ava looked at Tien. "Cheat?"

Tien looked at Ava uncomfortable. "It's a bad thing, Ava. It's being...disloyal to your... um...mate."

Ava's face softened as she looked at Bulma then hardened. "How dare he!" She growled as she stomped up to Yamcha.

"How dare you! Cheating on me! For how long?" Bulma screamed in Yamcha's face.

"Don't you know how precious a mate is!" Ava growled as she PICKED Yamcha up by his shirt with one hand! "On planet Vegeta you would be executed for such a dishonor and since there are no guards to do it, I'll consider it a honor to do it myself!" Ava yelled as she created a power ball in her free hand much to the shock of all the warriors.

"Ava, stop." Bulma grabbed Ava's arm.

Ava glared at Bulma but dropped Yamcha. "As you will, he is yours to kill." 

Bulma looked at Ava confused. "I am not going to kill him, Ava. Death is too good for him..." Bulma said quietly and kicked Yamcha in the groin. "Get out of my house and do not return!" 

"I respect you now." Ava smiled and walked to the door her brother had exited earlier. "Maybe Vegeta is right to feel as he does. I am going on a self purge and I want everyone to leave me alone. If you wish to 'visit' me then you can do it when I have returned here." Ava opened the door, rocketed into the sky, and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter Five

Vegeta almost dragged himself out of the gravity room. _I must work harder_, he thought as his body ached with protest. _I will be _the_ strongest warr-_ Vegeta suddenly straightened his posture. His nose scenting the air for the person who was waiting in the shadows. He relaxed slightly. "What do you want woman?"

"Ava said something that puzzled me." Bulma replied softly. Vegeta remained quiet so she continued. "Ava said that she respects me now."

Vegeta frowned. "What happened? Did you kill someone?"

"No I didn't kill anyone." Bulma looked at him exasperated. "At the party..." Bulma explained what happened at the party after he left. "Then she said that she respected me and that you were right about something."

"You stood up for yourself even though you were weaker and could have let Ava take care of him for you and in a way gave out a harsher punishment than death..." A sardonic eyebrow, "...very saiyan of you, oh and I am always right." Vegeta walked into the house then and left Bulma to think.

**

A week later.

"What's wrong dear? Did Vegeta say he was going to marry that pretty saiyan girl of his?" Mrs. Briefs inquired drawing an annoyed look from her daughter.

"That's his sister, Mom."

"Oh...Then why do you look so worried then?"

"No reason at all." _Except that I am getting really weird vibes from Vegeta and every thing he or his twin does or says just confuses me more._

"Well then try these cakes I found at this new store."

"Mom...I swear-" The house shook with the force of an explosion! Bulma mentally went through all her and her dad's experiments dealing with explosives. None. Then that meant... Vegeta!

**

_Pain. That means I am alive. Hurts... Someone is calling me. Must pull myself out of this. One step at a time. Where are my hands?_ Vegeta reached up pushing his hand through layers of broken machinery finding air. Someone grabbed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way.

"Vegeta if I didn't know any better I would say you did this on purpose to worry a certain 'someone'." Ava said dryly in his ear as she let go of his hand and Bulma rushed up to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." But even as he spoke his legs gave out.

"Vegeta, you have to stop training for a while." Bulma scolded him gently while propping him up against her legs making Vegeta wince at her.

"I don't need help."

"O come on Vegeta--" Ava's fist struck Vegeta's face knocking him out, interrupting Bulma's words. "Ava?" Bulma looked at her with wide eyes as Ava almost casually picked up Vegeta and slung him across her shoulder.

"It'll be easier to this way..." She said simply as she walked toward Bulma's house lightly as if she wasn't holding anything at all. "Which way, human?" Ava asked bringing Bulma back to her senses.

"This way to the infirmary."

**

"Is he going to be ok, Dad?" Bulma asked her dad anxiously.

"He is strong, human. He will live." 

Bulma whirled around to find Ava leaning against the wall and her parents no where in sight. After depositing her brother in the room Bulma had lost track of Ava. "Ava...How did your self purge go?" Bulma asked awkwardly, she didn't know how to talk to Ava.

Ava lifted an eyebrow noticing how Bulma hesitated, then lifted an shoulder in a shrug. "I went to find that I didn't have to go at all and decided to gather information about this planet. Why are you interested, human?"

"Well, I was curious and..." Bulma paused and then frowned at Ava. "Why do you saiyans insist on calling me something other than my name? First Vegeta calls me 'woman' all the time and now you call me 'human'."

"It keeps us from forming attachments." Since Bulma looked puzzled Ava continued. "Saiyans do not have friends or family. They have those who are strong enough not to die in battle to keep them company. If they can live long enough to form a bond then they are separated and the process begins again." Ava raised an eyebrow at Bulma's shocked expression. 

"What do you expect human? We are a warrior race. We will not become attached to others so when they die in battle we can stand in amazement and then be killed as well. We do not acknowledge your name because you are not strong enough to kill us and make us do it. Thus if we are fighting a strong opponent, you will not be able to do a damn thing to help, so you are not worthy of being called a name other than what you are. 

"Vegeta calls you by your sex and I call you by your species. We will NOT become weak. Our enemies could use you against us, if they were cowards and let's face it, human, most are cowards at heart. Plus calling a person by name is an show of affection between mates."

Bulma could only stare at Ava with amazement. "Only...mates...call each other by name?"

"Correct. Mates are another thing entirely. Your mate maybe the only other person that will know the real you, besides possible siblings."

"Children?"

"Offspring will be sent off planet once they are old enough, learning to fight sublimely on the way, to make the empire bigger."

"And after?"

"After what?" Ava became irritated by Bulma's questions.

"After they came back? Did they go back to their parents?"

"If they came back, no, they would be assigned in the data banks on empty positions in whatever battle we are having. If we are not in battle than they are put on a waiting list and are expected to train until battle."

Bulma looked at Ava sadly. _What a way to grow up. No wonder Ava and Vegeta are the way they are. They were trained since birth to kill, not to care, not to need anybody..._

"Are you done with your questions?" Ava snapped at her.

"Yes. If you go to the kitchen my mom will whip you up something to eat."

Ava narrowed her eyes at Bulma but turned and left. Bulma closed her eyes against the pain she felt. '_You are not worth a name. If in battle you would be useless. We will not care if you live or die.' _Ava's unspoken words echoed in her mind. Bulma looked at Vegeta. _If Ava was imprisoned for twenty years in that wall and thinks like this than what does Vegeta think about?_

"Kakarot! I will defeat you!" Vegeta groaned in his sleep.

Her eyes filled with sadness. _I guess the saying no rest for the wicked is true. _Bulma watched Vegeta's face seeing no evil in it. _Always fighting, even in his sleep._ _I thought he was so scary on Namek and now I wonder how I could have ever been afraid of you. Just a scared little boy hiding behind a stone mask of adulthood..._


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter Six

__

A full-grown saiyan asshole without enough common sense to let himself heal! "Vegeta you are in no condition to be training right now!" Bulma screamed through the vid-screen at him.

Vegeta glared at her from his position on the floor. _Damn stupid, annoying WOMAN! _"Leave me ALONE!"

Bulma turned off the monitor. _Fine! Watch when he gets hurt, see if I care! I had better be the last person he comes running to! That ass-_ Losing her train of thought she watched as Vegeta limped out of the gravity room only to run into Ava. _Well at least he isn't training as long. _Bulma started as Ava punched Vegeta in the face. _What the hell! _Bulma left her chair. _I am going to find out what's going on now_. Bulma could just make out Ava's first words.

"Strong but are you strong enough."

"For what exactly?" He growled but made no move to retaliate.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bulma demanded as she came into range to talk comfortably without shouting.

Ava lifted her chin as she met Vegeta's eyes defiantly. "It's time to find a mate. We are of age."

Vegeta's chin lifted slightly. "With whom? Ghosts that are not of this planet?"

"Mate?" Bulma whispered to herself as the two siblings completely ignored her. _Of age... this almost sounds like an old fashioned fairy tale..._

"With whomever wins the tournament as the tradition demands." Ava countered swiftly.

"You would marry some weak human because a tradition that has been long dead before our race was even destroyed demands it!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"No I will marry the strongest on the planet as will you!" Ava smirked at his expression of horror. "You will not and cannot deny your saiyan heritage. Can you Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" Ava snapped at him.

"Okay, clam down you two. Now will you explain what the hell you are talking about?" Bulma asked them quizzically.

"It is simple, human. On our planet a great tournament was held where anyone could enter and the winner was declared the strongest male or female on the planet and-"

"Then mated to the heir to the thrown." Vegeta finished his glare at his twin as deadly as he was. "Are you suggesting that we throw such a thing on this planet? And not one but two!"

"So you're saying that the winner gets to marry Ava." Bulma put together since they were starting to argue again.

"And the female winner mates to the Prince!" Ava bite off and stormed away.

"Damn it! Come back here right now!" Vegeta started after her but Bulma stepped in his way.

"Are you going to through with this Vegeta?" Bulma asked gently.

Vegeta took a deep breath to calm himself and replied, "I must, not only does tradition demand it but apparently so does she!" Vegeta stepped around Bulma making a beeline toward his twin.

_And just when I thought that this situation couldn't get any weirder._ Bulma paused a moment as what they had just said sunk in. _Oh my god...but that means that...Vegeta has to... but this isn't fair to them! I can't let Vegeta just mate to any woman! They can't make him mate! I have to ... What am I thinking? Help Vegeta indeed! But it's not right! It's...just not right!_ Bulma stomped off then to find a half finished invention to concentrate on.

***

"You are deranged!"

"And you are apparently an asshole!"

"How can you, a princess of all things, even consider a third-class idiot of a-"

"Who else if not him, VEGETA, I have a right to choose who I mate to if you do not consent to the tournaments. If you do not agree than you have no right to order me around! ISN'T that RIGHT, brother, isn't THAT according to TRADITION!"

"Kakarot has a mate, Ava, you cannot HAVE him and I FORBID you to ever mention it again!"

"How do YOU know? Maybe he hasn't bonded to her, maybe we cannot bond with humans, did you ever THINK of that?!"

_Bond...?_ Bulma thought to herself as she reclined in the chair in the corner to make herself more comfortable. The twins had been arguing for days and it seemed that finally it was coming to an end. So far she had been unnoticed during these fights which suited her perfectly fine. Bulma reached into her bowl of popcorn only to find it empty. _Damn it... I don't want to miss anything! This is better than T.V. _

From what she could gather Ava apparently wanted to challenge Chichi's right to Goku, or something like that, and Vegeta wasn't having it. They were also arguing about the tournaments and how it was or was not politically correct and something else she didn't catch, they would switch to the some alien language every once in a while and the interesting thing about that was it never seemed to be the same one. _Hmmm, maybe I should get them to translate their language into ours?_ Bulma started to get up but stopped noticing how quiet it had gotten.

"What are you suggesting, Ava?" Bulma strained to hear Vegeta's words.

"Well if I cannot mate myself to Kakarot and you 'forbid' any tournaments. Then exactly who am I supposed to mate with besides you?"

Bulma gasped quietly as Ava moved toward Vegeta suddenly and tried to bite him on the neck but Vegeta countered growling at her. Ava looked at him with death in her eyes and laid a hand on Vegeta's chest, only to have Vegeta knock it off.

"Yet another long dead tradition you want to revive?" Vegeta asked sarcastically as he raised his nose ever so slightly. "Fine, Ava, have your stupid tournaments. I'll even mate myself to the winner but don't think for one moment that if I am not... content... then you will be. I will make your life a living hell."

With that Vegeta about-faced and left the room leaving Ava to frown after him and Bulma to look after him with shock that he had given in.

"Damn it!" _No human female could ever make my brother happy! He wasn't even supposed to give in! I want to challenge Kakarot's mate not sell myself to the highest bidder! DAMN! I can't call off the tournaments either or he will be suspicious but no female on this planet is a match for him... Maybe I should call off the tournaments aft- _

Squeak! _Damn chair gave me away. _ Bulma winced as Ava glared at her then with an abrupt mood swing smirked at her. 

_Or maybe I will keep them on... the only thing I would have to do is make sure this blue female won..._ Ava smirked to herself as she left the room.

_Now what the hell has got into her?_ Bulma looked after Ava curiously then shrugged. _I'll never figure them out. _Bulma stood up glaring at the chair that suddenly decided to be squeakless. 

_Though, it seems to be easier to figure out Vegeta since Ava came. _Bulma thought as she took her popcorn bowl to the kitchen. _Not that she's easy to figure out. _Bulma looked around at the room at a loss at what to do since she had cleared her schedule for a couple of days so she wouldn't miss the bickering siblings. 

_I guess I just got used to watching Vegeta for the slightest change in expression that I missed it when he made one._ Ava tended to make slight gestures when she spoke or when she didn't like something and to Bulma's surprise Vegeta did the same thing but it seemed to be muted so it was hard to catch. 

_But now, master genius that I am, have figured out how to find clues that will hint at what Vegeta is feeling, now I must figure out how he thinks for purely scientific reasons. _Nodding to herself she went to find a note pad to write down notes on saiyan behavior. _Hell, maybe I'll write a book and sell it as science fiction. Hell, might even make a fortune. _


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter Seven

"Human, I want to talk to you." Ava snagged Bulma's arm.

"What about?" Bulma cocked her head at Ava curiously.

"Would you like to learn how to fight?" Ava asked anxiously, she needed this human for her plans.

"Fight?" Bulma asked confused.

"Yes, fight, as in defending yourself." Ava nearly spit at her. _My brother's right, all humans are idiots, hmmm, maybe I should do this the old fashioned way._

Bulma screamed with outrage as Ava suddenly struck her knocking her to the ground. Bulma tasted blood in her mouth. _That Bitch! _With a roar Bulma flung herself at Ava catching the smug princess off guard with a right hook.

Ava smirked, at Bulma, through her own blood. _She has more spirit than I thought and a fast learner._ Ava thought noticing how Bulma didn't blindly throw herself at her but insinuated it and then surprised you by being calm and collected while she handed you her fist. _This is better than I thought it would be!_ Ava laughed as she flipped Bulma over her shoulder and then sat on her to keep her from moving.

"Not bad human," Ava wiped the blood from her mouth, "but you need to work on your technique." Ava seeing the shock in Bulma's eyes thought it a good time to get off her.

Bulma almost jumped to her feet. "You did that on purpose!"

"How else was I to determine your skill in this area. You are, of course, inferior to a saiyan but good nevertheless. You caught me off guard, that is very hard to do unless a person has incredible speed." Ava studied her walking around her. "Of course I underestimated you, your size and build would make me think that you would rather spend your time grooming than training. You remind me of a flower, delicate, fragile, and completely without value, worthless. This will serve you well in a fight. The more an opponent underestimates you the better chance you have of winning." 

Ava picked up her arm and started feeling the muscles in it while Bulma looked at her with wide eyes.

"Your arms look puny, completely without muscle, and yet you have quite a bit of muscle, for some reason it doesn't show. Interesting." Ava was talking to herself at this point. "Yet another advantage in a fight." A smile. "I have the same. Hmmm, with a few tricks and she would be unbeatable!" A smirk showing slightly sharp teeth.

"Ava, what are you talking about?" Bulma, a bit miffed, "Why is any of this important?"

"Because, human, I have decided that only you are worthy."

Bulma lifted a sardonic brow. "I am worthy and pray tell of what?"

Ava smiled slightly in amusement as she lifted an eyebrow of her own. "Of my brother of course."

"WHAT?! Ava surely you are not serious?" Bulma's tone took an almost hysterical note.

Ava sighed. "Human, you have the respect of all the worthy fighters on this planet, not to mention the respect of not one but two members of royalty belonging to the most elite fighting race ever to exist in the universe. Vegeta doesn't give his respect to just anyone and from what I can gather, human, he gave it to you almost instantly while I, his twin sister, had to earn it from the cradle, even now he..." Ava turned her face away from Bulma, "This is not important shall I instruct you in the proper way to fight?" Ava look at her with a serene expression.

Bulma looked at her with a new understanding. "I am sorry, Ava," she put up a hand when Ava bristled, "I do not pity you, I just didn't realize... Ava, you are an alien," a lopsided grin, "I do not understand your customs or ways. The way Vegeta talks to me makes me think he gives me the respect of a bug that happens to be in his way. It never occurred to me to think any different because despite being aliens you guys look extremely human, it isn't obvious as it is with Piccolo and so we have both made the same mistake."

The two women looked at each other in embarrassment and strangely enough in understanding. No longer enemies and not quite friends.

"If you do not want my brother as a mate than I can understand why you will not enter the tournament, human, but in my honest opinion I believe you are the best female for him all the others he would not hesitate to kill," evil grin, "and if he didn't I would." A sad sigh, "Nevertheless a woman should be able to defend herself, will you continue your lessons in defense?"

"I will continue your lessons, Ava, I always wanted to learn self-defense and who better to learn it from than a saiyan?" Bulma smiled and laughed.

Ava shook her head and couldn't help but smile slightly. "First things first, if you are going to fall to the ground every time someone hits you, you should at least roll out of the way of any possible kicks or punches." Ava waited for Bulma to nod before she said, "Now shall we practice. Don't worry, I will hit just hard enough to knock you down not hurt you but the moment you hit the ground I expect you to roll and if you don't I will kick you to get you going. Oh and another thing, my brother is not to know that I am training you if he should happen upon us start yelling and screaming insults at me and I will do the same. He will think it female nonsense and keep on going."

Ava hit Bulma catching her by surprise. Bulma who was not prepared to roll out of the way braced her self for the kick but it never came. She looked up confused.

"What the hell do you think your doing, AVA?" Vegeta asked in a deadly whisper. 

He held the hand that hit her. When Ava's mouth tightened Bulma realized that Vegeta was slowly crushing her hand. He released Ava's hand before he actually broke it and scooped up Bulma as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

"You must forgive my sister, woman, she must have been stuck in that wall too long. Are you injured?" He looked at her dismissively but his eyes showed his concern.

"I am fine, Vegeta, she did no more then knock me down, she will not be so lucky a second time." Bulma bit off at Vegeta as she glared at Ava over his shoulder for Vegeta's benefit while Ava just smirked at her. "Now put me down, I am not crippled!"

Vegeta snorted. "Could have fooled me." 

Ava's smirk became a smile as they turned the corner. _She is good for him. _She laughed as she heard them scream at each other from the other room. _They flirt so shamelessly! Now to phase two!_

**

Two hours later.

"Vegeta, you didn't tell me you favored the blue female." Ava looked at him from under her lashes as her brother spun around in surprise.

Vegeta frowned at her, "What makes you think that?"

"What do you mean, Vegeta, it is blatantly obvious, especially how you ran to her rescue this afternoon." Ava smirked on the inside as she saw her brother's horrified face. "Thought you were being discreet were you?"

"You misunderstand, Ava. She is our host and thus deserves to roam safely around her own house." Vegeta glared at Ava. "As if I would ever like a weakling like that!" 

"Then why did you almost break my hand brother?" Ava asked calmly.

"Because you dared to..."

"Dared to what, Vegeta? Dared to put my hands on your chosen mate?"

"You do not know what you are talking about!"

"Why didn't you tell me you had chosen a mate?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T!"

"Sure you did and I approve of her."

"DAMN IT AVA I... What do you mean approve of her?" Vegeta looked at her completely confused.

"She suits you Vegeta. No, Vegeta listen to me, I know you better than you know yourself. You can deny it all you want but I know the truth. I only hope she wins the tournament." Ava smirked at his bewildered expression as she slipped out of the room.

**

"All right, human, are you ready to continue?" Ava asked sarcastically.

"Oh man, Ava, we have been practicing for almost a month when will we get a break?" Bulma whined back.

Ava raised an eyebrow. "You think you can take anyone now?" 

Bulma struck an arrogant pose. "Sure who could beat me besides you?"

"We shall see... Call Kakarot's mate then challenge her and if you win then you are ready."

"You mean Chichi?"

"Yes."

"Um, ok." Bulma shrugged. _I guess it makes sense since Chichi is the strongest female in the world and if I can beat her than I could beat anybody. _"Hey Chichi, this is Bulma. I was wondering if you could come over I have a favor to ask of you....Well it's like this Vegeta's sister is teaching me how to fight and I wanted to see how I stand against the strongest woman in the world...You'll come great! Thanks bye!"

_She is coming... I will finally see Kakarot's mate and see if she is worthy of a saiyan mate and if she isn't I will be happy to relieve her of him._ Ava smirked at Bulma. _She is turning to be useful in more ways than one._


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter Eight

Three woman faced off in the middle of no where and two of them were ready to fight while the third observed. _This should be interesting..._Thought Ava dryly as she studied Chichi.

"Are you ready, Bulma?" Chichi grinned at Bulma.

"Why, Chichi, I was only waiting for you," Bulma replied glibly.

"Then get your rears in gear ladies. I want a good show." Ava told them.

Ava watched as they sprang into action. _She has improved so much over these last weeks. She is a quick a learner as my brother._

Chichi stumbled back in surprise complete with bloody lip.

"Well, well, well, Bulma I am surprised! One month's training from a saiyan will do you wonders!" Chichi complimented Bulma.

Bulma winced. "I guess, but it's hell on your social life!"

They both laughed and started to talk.

"Why did you stop?" Ava interrupted them.

Bulma looked up surprised. "Well, Ava, Chichi said if we fought anymore that I would win since she is still a bit rusty."

"Rusty?" Ava growled at Chichi. "A saiyan's mate is always in shape to help in battle and never is rusty! Especially the mate of a Super Saiyan!"

Chichi stood up. "Well, excuse me, for having a son and having to raise him, clean him, and most of all feed him! I am sorry if I don't have time to train anymore!"

"That is no excuse, HUMAN, a saiyan woman would be able to do that and more without breaking a sweat!"

Bulma watched in surprise as her good friend Chichi and her new friend Ava started to face off.

"Are you even bonded to him, eh, human?" Ava snarled.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Chichi growled.

__

Flashback. "Kakarot has a mate, Ava, you cannot HAVE him and I FORBID you to ever mention it again!"

"How do YOU know? Maybe he hasn't bonded to her, maybe we cannot bond with humans, did you ever THINK of that?!" End Flashback.

Bulma looked at them with shock as the twin's argument came back to her. _THAT'S why there was a tension between them when they met an hour ago! Chichi must have sensed that Ava was after Goku! _

"Ava, what is a bond?"

"Does it really matter as long as this pathetic excuse of a human does not have one?" Ava snarled in Chichi's direction.

Chichi's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"You won't to start something with me saiyan... Then so be it!" Chichi launched herself at Ava.

Ava smirked, eerily resembling her brother, as she prepared to counter attack. She caught Chichi in midair by the leg and than used it to propel her into the ground.

"Now he will be mine," Ava purred to herself.

"He will never be yours. He was mine since he was twelve!" Chichi ground out as she painfully got to her feet and they continued their bloody fight.

Bulma stood at the side lines as she watched Ava and Chichi try to decimate the other. Only, she knew Ava was toying with Chichi, and that Chichi was only fighting on with her anger now instead of strength.

"Now to finish this!" Ava screamed as she powered up and prepared to launch a blast at the pissed off Chichi who also powered up to her maximum.

"We'll see who finishes who!" Chichi screamed as she again charged Ava.

Ava laughed as she put the finishing touches on her sphere of death and aimed. Bulma watched in shock as two things happed. One Goku appeared out of no where grabbing Chichi around the waist and try to restrain her as she thrashed in anger. Two Ava's blast had ceased to exist and Ava herself was kicking and screaming as her arms were locked in Vegeta's.

"Let ME go! You have no right SHE challenged ME to a fight!" Ava screamed in frustration.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"Mate of Kakarot, is this true?"

"Chichi, don't tell me you challenged her!" Goku spun her around to face him.

"Who are you really going to believe, Goku, me or that lying BITCH of a saiyan!" Chichi screamed as she tried to worm her way out of Goku's grasp.

"Answer my question WENCH, did you are did you not challenge the princess of all saiyans!" Vegeta growled.

"Well, no one really challenged anybody," Bulma broke in calmly as everyone's attention swung to her. "It was an unspoken agreement that they were going to fight."

"I see," Vegeta eyed his sister while she defiantly glared back. "You deliberately disobeyed me and now you will pay the price. I will give you exactly what you wanted since I can see you can hardly what for a mate. On the morrow the preparations for the tournament will begin," Ava's eyes widened in shock, "And we will see if humans can bond to saiyans from experience within the week!" Vegeta let go of her and stalked away from the group.

Ava slowly slumped to the ground in defeat. Her breathing erratic with her shoulders shaking.

"Ava?" Bulma approached her warily.

Ava face turned toward her. "You do not understand." Ava looked down and then up at Bulma again. "Come me must make preparations."

"But I thought he said it was for tomorrow?" Bulma asked confused.

Ava stood up shaking her head. "Yes the preparation for the tournament start tomorrow but the call must be done tonight."

"The call?"

"Enough questions! I'll explain on the way. Now come." 

Bulma nodded as she allowed Ava to pick her up and fly her home leaving a very confused Goku and angry Chichi behind.

"So what is this call?" Bulma asked Ava as they sped home.

"Well...we will send a telepathic signal to all people who are eligible to compete in the tournament with all the information of the mate that they will consider fighting for. They will have to make a choice of whether they will want to fight for us or not. If not then they will immediately forget about it and if they accept then they will be given further information about the location and so on and so forth. They will have a week to train and then a week to travel."

"Really! That's cool! But who is going to give all the information?"

"Silly human. Vegeta will contact all the males for me and then I will contact all the females for him. A mental image will be given as well."

"Really of what?"

"Well, we will do the ceremonial dance one at a time each facing the other and this is what they'll see."

Bulma's interest peeked. _Dance? This I'll have to see! _"Ava, what kind of dance?"

"What do you mean there is no other kind."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. _O.K._ "Is there going to be music?"

"Music?"

"Never mind." 

**

Bulma sat by watching the twins. She absentmindedly tended the fire in front of her. Vegeta and Ava were mirror images of each other. Their eyes closed in meditation while their bodies were relaxed sitting Indian position with a hand on each knee. Both wore a full spandex bodysuit complete with chest plate, gloves, and boots.

_When are they going to start? I am not just going to sit here all night! _Bulma thought crossly. 

Ava had asked her to tend the fire for them, though, Bulma had a sneaking suspicion that Ava just wanted Vegeta to see her there watching them as they did this most private ritual.

When Bulma had arrived with Ava, Vegeta's eyes had widened in surprise then frowned with concern. "Why is she here?"

"Someone needs to tend the fire," Ava had told him off-handily.

Vegeta then moved his frosty gaze to Bulma. "You are to remain silent. You are to do nothing to attract attention while we are performing the ceremony. Is that understood?"

She had only nodded in shock at his gruff tone though she had also frowned at their apparel. _Are they going to dance in that?_

Bulma's gaze wondered back to the twins only to start in surprise. They were now standing facing each other ten feet apart.

Ava kept her eyes on Vegeta's as she slowly took off her gloves then toed off her boots. Vegeta did nothing but stare taking everything in. She took off her chest plate and then preceded to peel of her body suit.

Bulma sighed silently in relief as a black tube top appeared with little black shorts to match.

Ava's head dropped forward and her hips started to sway, as if there was a beat only she could hear. Her arms started to unfurl and bend, in an almost ballet fashion, as her back arched into them with her hips rolling sensually as her tail gently swirled in rhythm, a cross between a gypsy's dance and a belly dance of seduction. Vegeta just stared.

Bulma shivered. She only had a side view of this dance and she knew that any male would go any distance, climb any mountain, cross any ocean to see, just to see, if this woman really existed then kill to have her.

An unknown amount of time passed as Ava suddenly straightened and looked into her brother's eyes. Then they both sat down and closed their eyes once again in meditation.

Bulma's frown of confusion became a wide eyed look of astonishment.** Hello, eligible female, this is Ava, I have a proposition for you.** Ava's throaty voice echoed in Bulma's head as her ability to see became nonexistent. **I have a brother, his name is Vegeta, he is looking for a mate.** Ava's voice became almost hypnotic. **If you think you are worthy to become the mate of a prince and a warrior then you must fight for him! What is that? You want to know if he is worth fighting for? You tell me.** Ava's voice faded and suddenly the blackness that had enveloped her vision started to recede.

Then there he was, in her mind's eye, slowly taking off his gloves, toeing off his boots, taking off his chest plate while looking into her eyes.

Bulma had never realized such simple actions could ever be so incredibly erotic. Bulma's mouth became dry as he started to peel off his spandex bodysuit revealing his little black shorts that he was so fond of. Bulma's heart started to pound, the sound unnaturally loud as her blood started to roar in her ears.

His head dropped forward as his hips began to sway slightly to the beat of her heart. He started to dance. His dance was very similar to Ava's and yet as different as night is to day. He didn't need a tail to beckon and entice.

Bulma's heart began to beat harder and his tempo increased perfectly synchronized as firelight danced across his tan skin on one side and moonlight on the other as if battling over the privilege of being on his skin. It seemed to imply the very different sides of his nature as he twisted this way and that letting the fire light dominate than the moonlight. The fire for his obsessions and passion, the moon for love and compassion. Ava was right, there is no other kind of dance.

He suddenly straightened and looked into her eyes as his image started to fade while mocking female laughter sounded in Bulma's head. **Like what you see? Then prove that you are worthy. Come . . . and fight for the right to mate! Come . . . and fight! **

Then the voice faded and Bulma's vision returned slowly as if reluctant to stop seeing with her mind's eye. Bulma blinked and raised a shaky hand to her face finding it hot and flushed as she tried to calm the beating of her heart. She let her gaze look to the twins who were dressing, illogically, she blushed. Bulma tore her eyes away from them and looked at the fire dismayed at the size of it and threw another stick on it to make it as big as it had been before she had neglected it.

"Human," Ava's voice made Bulma jump guiltily, "the ritual is over, there is no longer a need for a fire. Come I will take you home."

Bulma could only nod in agreement as she watched Ava extinguish the fire with a small controlled blast.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the woman's odd behavior. _She hasn't opened her mouth once in three hours and she can't keep it shut usually for more than three minutes._

Vegeta frowned in confusion as his sister laughed at something the woman whispered in her ear before taking off into the night. He shrugged it off. _The female species is not meant to be understood._


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter Nine

  
"So, the little human, wants to continue her training," Ava laughed at Bulma when they landed back at Capsule Corp.

Bulma blushed as she headed toward the kitchen. "Well...you said that a woman should know how to defend herself."

Ava smirked at her as she followed, "So this has nothing to do with my brother?" Seeing Bulma's face turn tomato red Ava crowed with delight, "Do not be embarrassed, human, women will come from far and wide for the chance to win him." Ava grinned at her, "I would be as well, if he wasn't my brother. He does the ceremonial dance rather well, doesn't he?"

Bulma put her red face in her hands making Ava laugh again as they sat at the table.

"I... this isn't me... Since when do I want him...? I never even liked him before..." Bulma mumbled into her hands.

Ava looked at her piercingly, "Is that so, human?"

Bulma looked at her almost desperately. "Yes, we fought all the time like cats and dogs. He's rude, arrogant, and totally wrong for me..."

Ava cocked her head to the side. "Then who is right for you?"

Bulma dug her hands into her hair in frustration. "I don't know! I thought Yamcha was the one for me and you saw how that turned out! When I was a little girl I wanted to wish for the perfect boyfriend, then I wanted to wish for a man who didn't lie, cheat, and who didn't have a fan club."

Ava narrowed her eyes. "Did you actually wish for this man?"

Bulma sighed, "No, I didn't."

"Then, maybe, the man you were looking for or waiting for was my brother," Ava put her hand up to stop Bulma's protests. "He does not lie, cheat, and doesn't want to win any popularity contests. He would in fact love to be left alone with maybe a select few to keep him company. Answer me truthfully, human, when he takes a break from training who does he talk to?"

Bulma was shocked, "He either finds me to argue or he usually didn't say anything until you came."

"To a saiyan verbal fighting is as good as physical fighting. Who wins when you two fight?"

"It depends on what we're fighting about but usually it comes to a draw."

"Do you look forward to the arguments?"

"Well... I... Yes, I do." Bulma looked down at the table top.

"How did you feel when you saw him dancing tonight?"

Bulma blushed as she shrugged.

"Answer me, Bulma."

Bulma looked up as everything implied behind Ava saying her name sunk in.

"Bulma, you are an alien, and your world is alien to us but I know that if I make the effort to adapt to this place then so will he. The one thing that your planet has that planet Vegeta only had a vague concept of is family. Only the royal family knew who they were related to, not that it even came close to what you have here.

"When the King found out he had twins, he was outraged, how could this have happened, he decided right then and there that one would have to die. The Saiyan throne would not be divided, it was said that he stomped all the way to the birthing room to kill the one he deemed weaker. The only reason I survived is because he found out that I was female with a power level as high as my brother's, who had the highest power level ever recorded for a baby. Females usually did not have to high a power level so this was considered a miracle. He thought that when we came of age that we would make a stronger race of warriors with Vegeta heir to the throne and myself let loose into the general population.

"It was not to be. Frieza came into the picture and took a shine to my brother and I was hidden. They did not want both of us to be taken by that monster. So he took Vegeta away one day but being the prince of all saiyans he wouldn't take orders from the lizard no matter how many times they beat him or threatened him. Vegeta would not be controlled. Outraged, Frieza came back to our planet, determined to find some kind of leverage to get him to obey. 

"I hadn't seen my brother for months and so I wanted to see him. I stood by the Queen's side with her many servants thinking that there was no way I would be spotted. While Frieza complained to the King, Vegeta made faces at Frieza's back and I laughed. Frieza saw me then and a strange look passed over his face as he smiled. Then he left.

"The King decided that night that he would get Vegeta back no matter the cost to the empire. Unbeknownst to everyone, Frieza had sent Zarbon to retrieve me, he had seen my resemblance to Vegeta, and had drawn accurate conclusions. By the time the night was over, the planet was gone, at least that is what Vegeta was told. 

"Anyway, from then on, he became a model soldier to Frieza to keep me alive. The lizard threw me into that damned wall on his ice planet and didn't let me out until twenty years later when he transferred me onto a ship. He told me that I would see my brother one last time before I died."

"So, that's how Vegeta knew you were in the ship?"

"Yes, Vegeta knew how that monster thought. Bulma, you have the spirit of a fighter, we have both seen it. Tell me what you felt."

"I felt... A deep, almost instinctive, urge to claim him... I sound ridiculous..." Bulma continued embarrassed as Ava gave her a go-on look. "I felt furious that just anybody would be able to win the tournament. I wanted to kick anybodies ass that dared come within ten feet of him." Bulma laughed ruefully.

Ava smiled at her. "Remember, if you did not have an interest then you would have forgotten."

"But how could I have forgotten that?!"

"My point exactly. I think that you are in denial or afraid of being hurt again. Well, remember this, human, a saiyan will always mate for life and a saiyan royal always does things ten times better than anyone else." 

Ava smirked at Bulma as she got up from the table to head toward her room.

"May you dream of blood and victory, Bulma."

"Um, sweet dreams to you too, Ava." Bulma answered absently as she, for maybe the first time in her life, looked inside herself for answers to the questions that she had never dared ask.

**

Ava smiled to herself as Vegeta came into their room by the window. She lay on the bed on her back with her feet crossed and her arms behind her head.

"What are you smiling about?" Vegeta grumbled as he sat on his bed.

"Nothing," Ava looked askance at him. "What are you looking so thoughtful for?"

"No reason," Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.

They glared at each other then laughed.

"The human and I talked. I think I like her." Ava looked at the ceiling.

"I was thinking that the tournament is going to be interesting," Vegeta frowned. "What were you talking to the woman about?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ava raised an eyebrow.

"Ava..." Vegeta's voice had a warning note in it.

"Our conversation was about you, there, happy!" Ava growled at the ceiling.

"About me?" The surprise was obvious, "What about me?"

"She was considering fighting for you. It really isn't that surprising, Vegeta."

Vegeta was speechless. "Is she going to?"

"I am not sure. She seems to think that you hate her and thus is hesitant about it."

"Why does she think that?" Vegeta was puzzled.

"Maybe because she is a human and thus the way you treat her is, by human standards, hate induced."

"I do not hate the woman," Vegeta lay down frowning at the ceiling.

"You don't? Then what do you feel toward her?" Ava rolled over to look at him.

"Humph, why do you care?" Vegeta turned his head to Ava.

"Well," Ava rolled her eyes, "You threatened my happiness if you do not feel content with your mate."

"Oh, yeah," Vegeta looked at the ceiling again. "It does not matter the feelings I feel for her. She will not win the tournament."

"Are you so sure?" Ava lifted an eyebrow.

Vegeta lifted himself to lean on one arm facing her. "Do you know something that I don't? The woman probably can't throw a single punch."

"Maybe you shouldn't dismiss her so fast!" Ava snapped.

"Why so defensive?" Vegeta lifted his eyebrows.

"Why did you say that the tournament would be interesting?" Ava looked at him from under her lashes.

"What are you up to, Ava?" Vegeta frowned at her as she looked to the side refusing to answer. "I was wondering which of my former enemies would end up being your mate."

Ava gaze snapped to his. "Former enemies? There is no such thing."

Vegeta smirked as he leaned back against the wall.

"Are you playing with me?" Ava tilted her head at him noticing the mischievous light in his eyes.

Vegeta shook his head. "No, I am dead serious."

Ava glared at him. "Explain."

"No." He leaned forward letting his legs swing over the side of the bed so his feet would touch the floor.

Ava leaned forward as well. "You will tell me or I will make you tell me!" She growled with fire in her eyes.

Vegeta let his grin take on a feral tint. "Make me."

Ava edged forward ever so slightly. "No powers."

"Deal."

**

THUMP. BOOM. CRASH.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Bulma stood outside Vegeta and Ava's door and she was afraid to open it.

"Ow! No biting!"

THUMP! THUMP!

**

Vegeta glared at Ava while rubbing the bite marks on his forearm. 

Ava lunged at him managing to catch him off guard, only barely, taking him to the ground.

She didn't have a chance to enjoy her victory as Vegeta used the momentum to his advantage and flipped her over his head. He growled as she hit the wall and somehow managed to rebound off it, and back onto him knocking him back on the floor, a trick credited to her tail. Damn, he missed his tail!

"I am going to get you!" Ava snarled as she dug her hand in his hair and yanked, hard.

"Come on!" He challenged he rolled her over. He sat on her as he tried to dislodge her hand from his hair. "You always did fight dirty." He grumbled as she yanked again.

"What? You never said I had to fight fair," she grunted as she dug her nails into his arm.

"So..." Vegeta and Ava looked up, Vegeta a bit crookedly, to see Bulma in the doorway. She was grinning, "This is what saiyans do to bond."

Vegeta and Ava looked at each other horrified as she released his hair and they both scrambled to their feet. 

Vegeta recovered first, "Listen, woman, I am not trying to become mates with my sister!" Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed indignantly.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard!" Ava mirrored her brother.

Bulma blinked at them confused when it dawned on her what they meant.

Ava looked at Bulma confused. "Vegeta, why is she rolling around on the ground while making that sound?"

Vegeta glared at Bulma. "I believe the humans call it hysterical laughter."

"Why is she laughing?" Ava looked at him curiously.

"Remember when I told you that all humans are idiots," Vegeta waited until she nodded before he continued. "Well they are all also insane. Woman!" 

Vegeta stomped over to her and picked her off the ground by the shoulders. "You will desist from this ridiculous behavior!"

Bulma continued to giggle helplessly within his grasp. "You are too cute, sometimes..."

Ava grinned at Vegeta's indignant expression. "Aw, little Vegeta, is all grown up!"

Vegeta blushed as he let go of Bulma. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Vegeta growled as his sister betrayed him and joined the woman on the floor. "This place is corrupting you!" He threw up his hands in frustration as they only laughed harder.

"Did you see his face!" Bulma gasped as Vegeta walked out of the room in disgust.

"I can't believe he blushed!" Ava laughed with Bulma and they were friends.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter Ten

"Oh Vegeta, honey, what's the matter dear?" Mrs. Briefs gushed at him as she spotted him at the table.

Vegeta groaned to himself silently. _Not her! It's almost midnight she should be asleep! _"Nothing."

"Oh, Vegeta, you can't fool me!" She giggled as he cringed ever so slightly. "Come on, Vegeta, come clean? It's Bulma isn't it, dear?" 

Vegeta looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, she has been acting odd lately?"

"Oh! You noticed!" She giggled and covered her face with her hands. "I bet you don't know what's wrong, do you dear!"

Vegeta frowned slightly at her perceptiveness. "No, I don't."

"You are so cute, Vegeta!" She pinched his cheek not noticing how he stiffened. "It's so obvious!"

"What is wrong with her?" Vegeta relaxed as she walked toward the refrigerator.

"Who dear?" Mrs. Briefs started placing cakes on a platter.

"Bulma!" He snapped then looked shocked with himself.

"Bulma? Oh, I believe she likes you!" She turned around to find him gone. "Oh no, who is going to help me eat this cakes?" She looked at her platter to see half it's contents gone. "Oh, that Vegeta! He's a slippery one!" She giggled.

**

"Human!" Ava burst into Bulma's laboratory the next morning.

Bulma looked up from her latest invention. "What's wrong?"

"Vegeta, he refuses to talk to me." Ava looked down.

"Ava, he does that sometimes," Bulma dismissed her.

"Not with me! He won't come out of the gravity room... I want you to get me in there!" Ava came as close as she could to asking.

"All you have to do is remove the panel and push the button on the underside of the ship, it's the emergency cut off switch..." Bulma shook her head and turned back to her invention. Ava was gone.

**

Ava stomped up to the gravity room with a vengeance. _You have never been able to avoid me and you will not start now!!!!_ She ripped the hidden panel off it's hinges, shoved her thumb into the button, and grinned as she heard the power drain.

"Bul- Woman, what the hell are..." Vegeta trailed off as he spotted Ava looking at him wide-eyed. "Ava..."

Ava stopped him from slamming the door shut.

"Is that why you are avoiding me?!" Ava growled at him. "You are letting a pathetic human come between us!"

"Ava, it's not-" Vegeta tried as Ava shoved him.

"A weak pathetic human at that! One who can't even throw a punch! One who hair is blue!!!"

"AVA, THAT is ENOUGH!" Vegeta stood up tall. "YOU have no say in what the hell I do!"

"Vegeta, you nearly called her by name!! Don't you know what that means!!!" She screamed.

"Of course, I do!! It doesn't MATTER!! There is no way that she could possibly win the tournament!!"

"Then why are you even letting her in like this! Have you no pride!!"

"I have ten times as much pride as you!"

"Do not!" 

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO not!"

"DO too!"

Vegeta and Ava were toe to toe neither giving an inch. "If you have so much pride then why do you auction yourself off like an inanimate object."

"You dare, to throw the tournaments in MY face!" Vegeta snarled, "YOU are the one who wanted to have them not I. I wanted nothing to do with it and unless you watch your BIG mouth I will cancel them!!"

"You wouldn't DARE!!"

"THAT'S IT!!! IT'S OFF!!"

Vegeta grabbed Ava's face and connected his mind to hers, erasing the memory of the dance from all the human's minds. No one would remember such a thing had occurred. 

**

All over the world men and women blinked in confusion as they found themselves exercising with a fury. They looked up at the sky as if looking for an answer for the feeling of loss within their hearts. 

**

Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien looked at each other in shock. They had been snarling at each other ready to tear the other man in half. They all swallowed hard as they realized they were at Goku's house and the owner was baring the door as a super saiyan.

"Um, Goku?" Krillin said uneasily as Goku's hard stare landed on him. "What are we doing here?"

Goku's face melted into a smile as the others shifted uncomfortably, though, they all sighed a breathe of relief as he slipped from super saiyan.

"So you guys are back to normal, now?" Goku scratched the back of his head with his hand in a familiar gesture.

"What do you mean back to normal?" Tien questioned gruffly.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know?" Yamcha put in.

Goku blinked at them. "You mean you don't remember?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Chichi appeared from the side of the house with a pan on her head armed with a skillet and frying pan.

"You hoodlums! We were having a family picnic when you slackers came out of nowhere demanding to fight, Goku honey. When he said maybe later you beatniks went berserk saying that, MY Goku, wanted Ava for himself! Then you lunatics attacked him screaming about how Ava belonged to you!! That's when you turned on each other and vowed to be the last man standing!!!"

The three fighters backed away wearily from the red-faced furious Chichi as she raised the frying pan threatening. They gulped again as she took a step forward and Goku laughingly picked her up despite her screams and put her in the house.

"Come on, Chichi, you know they were only joking! Go check on Gohan..." Goku waited until Chichi's grumbling died off signaling she was deep inside the house. "All right, what is all this business with Ava?" He raised an eyebrow.

The three fighters glanced at each other helplessly, they honestly didn't know.

**

Ava punched Vegeta in the gut making him release her before he could erase the memory from Bulma's mind.

"What have you done?!" Ava smirked on the inside as she growled at her easily controlled brother.

"You know what I did! I will mate with whomever whenever I want! If it be the woman then so be it!" Vegeta growled back.

"Woman! What woman? The blue or the blond woman!" Ava snarled.

"Blue! Bulma!" Vegeta snapped back.

"Oh, ok," Ava calmly smiled as she slipped out of the gravity room.

Vegeta sputtered helplessly as his only kin practically skip toward the house.

"What's she so happy about?" 

Vegeta gaze snapped to Bulma who was leaning in the doorway. 

"I honestly do not know." Vegeta rubbed his forehead in consternation.

"What's wrong with you?" Bulma looked at him appraisingly.

"What do you care?" Vegeta dropped his hand and glared at her.

Bulma glared back. "Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"If I do?" Vegeta lifted an eyebrow.

"Then you can take it up with me though I doubt you could actually beat me." Bulma challenged him.

"A fight?" Vegeta chuckled. "Surely you are not serious! I would mop the floor with you even if I didn't use my powers."

"Fine!" Bulma ground out. "You want to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Excuse me?" Vegeta looked at her puzzled at the expression.

"I..." Bulma blinked unsure of how to explain.

"What's wrong, woman, did you speak too soon?" Vegeta laughed.

"Those are fighting words buddy!"

Bulma threw herself at him.

Vegeta laughed as she prepared to make the biggest mistake in the book, you never throw yourself at somebody---- Vegeta looked up at the ceiling in shock. He sat up in and wiped his mouth amazed to see blood staining his fingertips. He looked up to see a boot coming towards his head. On reflex he laid back down and grabbed her leg twisting it making her fall next to him. Letting go of her leg he quickly rolled on top of her, straddling her and snagging her hands in his as he pinned them to the floor.

"Damn it!" Bulma tried to thrash beneath him.

Vegeta quickly covered her with his body to minimize her movements and tried not to groan. "Bulma, don't do that."

Bulma looked at him with wide eyes as she stopped struggling.

"You know, I cancelled the tournaments because I believed that there was no chance you would win." He chuckled. "Ava, was right, I shouldn't have dismissed you so quickly."

"She was the one who trained me," Bulma told him a bit breathlessly.

"Did she?" Vegeta looked at her from underneath his eye lashes. "She planned this whole thing you know."

"Then I am glad."

"Are you?"

"Yes, she helped me see behind your pain-in-the-ass persona." Bulma smiled at him.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Is that so. Well, she helped me see behind your I'm-weak-help-me-I-broke-a-nail attitude."

"I resent that." Bulma's eyes narrowed.

"So did I." Vegeta smirked. "Want to do something about it?"

"Release my hands you, big ape."

"Why, screeching harridan?" Vegeta smirk widened into a grin as he released her hands anyway.

To his surprise she didn't attack him, well, in a the way he thought she would. Bulma pulled his face to hers and they shared their first kiss.

**

Ava stepped back from the window of the gravity machine. _There you go, my work is done. Now to find a mate worthy of me..._ Ava had left a round silver rock on her pillow for Vegeta. _He will remember what it means._ Ava smiled and disappeared into the woods.


	11. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

A year later a figure dressed all in back slipped onto the Capsule Corp. property. The person was stealthy and went unnoticed by the security robots and cameras but didn't escape the notice of a certain saiyan prince.

Vegeta studied the figure curiously and managed to follow this ninja look-alike, even the face was covered in the same type of mask, without attracting the person's attention. He growled as he realized the intruder was heading toward his old room. Still he followed silently ready to strike the intruder down in an instant as the human opened the door.

He poised himself to rip this foolhardy human in two when the human gasped at the contents of the room.

"What the hell?" The voice exclaimed softly.

Vegeta relaxed his muscles as he recognized the voice as female and saiyan.

Ava removed her head covering and looked at her old room critically. _It looks like some Splavoid barfed all over it._ A soft coo startled her into attention as she realized she wasn't alone. She approached an odd-shaped trough-like piece of furniture and couldn't help but gasp at it's contents. 

A baby with her brother's face glared at her with blue eyes. Ava glared back and couldn't help but smile as the baby started giggling in response. _My brother has taught you well already. _Ava looked at the baby as the baby raised small arms towards her.

Ava looked around nervously then hesitantly picked up the baby. She sighed with relief when the head didn't fall off or anything. She closed her eyes and smelled the baby deeply. _A boy, Vegeta must be proud._ "Hello, little warrior, may you see great battles and live to tell the tale." Ava frowned suddenly and inspected the baby again. "Where is your tail, boy?"

"A casualty of Bulma," Vegeta remarked dryly. "Something about how she will not tolerate him becoming a big ape like his father."

Ava looked at her brother uneasily as she returned her gaze back to the baby. "What is his name?"

"Trunks," Vegeta shook his head at the reproachful look Ava shot him. "Bulma and her human sentiments."

Ava put the baby down carefully while she lifted her nose in distaste. "Trunks, I will return."

"Aren't you going to bug Bulma?" Vegeta asked sardonically.

"No," she smiled a bit bashfully, "I was hoping that my visit would go unnoticed."

"Why?"

"I have found no worthy mate and I..."

"Thought to return with one." Vegeta finished for her when she trailed off.

"I approved of ours, you should approve of mine," Ava glared at him, "Though it appears that tough blue-haired geniuses are in short supply."

Vegeta slanted a glance at her. "Maybe what was right for me isn't right for you."

"True," Ava straightened as hope returned to her, she looked at him almost regretfully. "Maybe I should have let my tournament proceed."

Vegeta shook his head. "None of those weaklings are worthy of you. Come, eat, the blond one is up all hours of the night and day," Vegeta motioned for her to lead the way.

"No, I must go," Ava put her mask back on. "Do you still have your moon stone?"

"Yes, I do," Vegeta gave her a small smile.

"Then you know what it means," Ava's eyes sparkled from underneath her mask. She opened the window before jumping out of the room, and slipped away into the night.

"Though the meaning has changed now," Vegeta said after her.

"What does that rock mean?" Bulma stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Vegeta sighed as he closed the window. "On planet Vegeta giving a moon rock to someone in your family could mean only one thing."

"Oh, and what is that?" Bulma lifted a brow.

Vegeta smirked at her. "A literal translation is 'May the blood soaked heaven trod upon my weary soul before I start the path to hell'."

Bulma looked at him exasperated then checked on the sweetly sleepy Trunks. "And that means WHAT exactly?"

"It means 'I will return to you once in a blue moon until I find a mate'." Vegeta chuckled softly at her expression. "A human explanation is 'I put myself in trust to you until I find my own'."

Bulma blinked at him.

Vegeta glared at her. "I will visit you every once in a while until I find someone I can call mine!"

Bulma blinked at him again when a light appeared in her eyes. "Oh..."

Bulma laughed as Vegeta put on his aggrieved face on. "I am just playing with you." She frowned. "What happens when she does find a man?"

"She will return once more to let me know, and then she will live her life with her chosen." Vegeta watched her as she tucked his heir in.

"But Vegeta, won't you want to see her, or her kids? Won't she want to see her nephew?" Bulma looked at him concerned.

Vegeta smirked at her. "Under saiyan traditions, it was forbidden to come in contact with another's family, when circumstances allowed you to have one."

"Then why are you so happy?" Bulma frowned at him.

"She broke the tradition and now must pay the price." Vegeta walked out of the room.

"What price?" Bulma followed him into their room.

"Continued contact," Vegeta said nonchalantly. 

"You mean they'll come to visit on holidays?" Bulma brightened as Vegeta went to look out the window.

"Something like that," he replied absently.

Bulma sidled up to him and looked at him with a critical eye. "Is that why we fought tooth and nail about the nursery being in your old room down the hall instead of the one right next to ours."

"Of course." Vegeta looked at Bulma amused. "Feel free to move the boy into the next room now."

"Oh gee thanks, Vegeta," Bulma remarked sarcastically.

"Careful, Bulma, I might take that the wrong way and have to teach you some manners," Vegeta eyed Bulma's slim figure carefully.

"Teach me, oh, saiyan prince," Bulma smiled as she leaned into him. 

He only laughed when she punched him in the solar plexus in a cheap shot and ran out of the room. He looked out the window one last time before pursuing his troublesome mate. _I wish you great battles with blood and victory._ He grinned as he mentally translated. _Good luck, sister. _

****

The End


	12. Broken Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonballz but of course all original characters are mine.

Five years later

****

Broken Pieces

Chapter One

A figure stood on the edge of a cliff alone, proud, and powerful. There wasn't another soul for miles. She preferred it that way.

Ava let her gaze look over her forest domain and smiled. She had found her place in this alien world, Vegeta could stick his metal territory where the sun didn't shine, and she would keep her untamed home, thank you very much.

Ava twisted her lips ruefully at her brother's antics. She had just returned from her annual visit. _First he tricks me into breaking tradition now he tries to discretely get Bulma to try to either convince me to stay or find a suitable mate for me!_

She removed a small keepsake from her boot and couldn't help the small smile as she ran her hand over it softly. The object was half in inch thick square that was no bigger then the palm of her hand. There was one button, when pushed it would activate the small screen, and show her a short home movie of her brother's family. It was a funny one, showing a disgruntled Vegeta being followed by her five-year-old nephew who was pestering him with questions with Bulma laughing in the background. In fact it was a perfectly delightful gift and she would have rather bit off her tongue than accept it. Trunks was the one that gave it to her prompted by one of his parents no doubt! Damn them...

Ava replaced the small device without activating it. _I will find my own damn mate! _Ava thought angrily as she started picking her way to a cave that she called home. _I will get my own family without anyone's help!_

Ava paused inside the entrance of the cave, her tail waving softly behind her, and sighed. She had searched the world for four years looking for a suitable mate and had come up with empty hands. The few males that were strong enough were weak in nature and the ones strong in nature were weak in body. Bulma had been a rare find indeed and to think that he had stumbled upon her by accident. Ava shook her head as she got settled down for the night getting comfortable on her pile of furs accumulated over the years. _Oh well, I lived inside my head for twenty years without going insane. I can surely spend the rest of my life in solitude if I have to. _She smiled sleepily. _With occasional visits to my strong nephew to make sure that Bulma doesn't make him too weak._

**

Ava awoke with the sun as she did every morning. She stretched and yawned showing her slightly sharp teeth. She started her usual routine to keep herself in shape and toned. She made sure to be at least ten miles from her hideout when she started her ki exercises.

The first time she had moved out here she had started exercising above her cave and had almost been ambushed by the few powerful humans and a Namek, they had been unused to her ki signature. Luckily no one spotted her retreat but it had been a close thing. Ever since then they would stop by sometimes to 'visit'.

Ava frowned as she spotted the scarred male, again. He was a regular. She continued manipulating her ki balls and then let them crash into each other, effectively canceling each other out. Ava turned on her heel, crossed her arms, and glared at HIM.

"What do you want?" She nearly spit at him.

He smiled and took in her stance. "You really are a female Vegeta."

"Compliments will get you nowhere," she lifted a shoulder.

He laughed, "It wasn't meant to be, babe."

Ava looked at him quizzically. "I do not know what you hope to gain by calling me an infant."

"You know, Ava," Yamcha grinned as she tried to kill him with her eyes. "That's what I love about you, your innocent naiveté."

"This is what I hate about you, human," Ava threw out her chin, "Your disability to comprehend the words: Leave me alone."

"Come on, Ava," Yamcha pleaded, "No woman wants to be left alone."

Ava stuck her nose in the air and caught an interesting scent. She smiled and sauntered over to him making sure to swing her hips. She ignored his smile of triumph as she leaned into him to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe you should go back to the girl you just left that smells of flowers and hope," Ava punched him in his gut. "She is the one who craves your company not I."

Ava chopped him in the neck making sure not to kill him but hard enough to knock him unconscious. She sighed wearily as she picked up his lifeless form and flew him to the nearest city a couple hundred miles away. _I really hopes he doesn't come next week. _Ava thought as she dropped him without ceremony in the street. He had come every week without fail, and she was on her last nerve.

She shook off such thoughts as her stomach told her it was hungry. She lifted her nose to the air again and caught the scent of a deer. She smiled as she started to track the hapless animal that was going to become her meal for the day. Her instincts soared as the fire in her blood rose to the challenge. She would take this animal down without powers to make the fight all the more interesting.

There! Ava spotted the animal at the watering hole. She began to stalk it silently and was able to creep up behind it within touching distance.

BOOM!

Ava and the deer jumped as one but Ava was faster than the deer and jumped on it's head causing the animal to go head over hooves. She quickly snapped it's neck and turned to the stupid hunter that had ruined her hunt.

"So the wild woman of the wood, is real," the hunter mocked faint amusement tinting his voice as he put his gun back in his holster. "Though they never said she had a tail."

Ava studied the man who heard her rumors and wasn't afraid. The humans were ridiculously superstitious, a few brief glimpses, and a few small ki balls later made the humans think that the forest was haunted and stay away until now. 

He wasn't tall but taller than her with smooth white skin, he had shiny black hair that hung around his face like a girl, the odd thing was his cold blue eyes. He had a long brown trench coat that hid most of his figure but gave the illusion of slimness and power.

"Most never live long enough to see it," Ava sneered at him and was put off when he laughed softly.

"So what are you going to do wild woman, kill me, sounds like fun," a small smile graced his features.

"Do you have a death wish?" Ava lifted a brow.

"Maybe, or maybe it's the fact that I don't think you could really beat me in a fight," he answered stoically.

Ava glared at him and smirked at his almost arrogant manner. "You want to fight then bring it on."

"Whoa," he took a step back and looked at her closely, "You look like someone I know or fought or something."

"I doubt it," Ava lifted her nose slightly, "I think you just realized who you're tangling with."

"Hmmm, who do you look like?" He tilted his head to the side slightly.

Ava growled irritably. "This is my forest and I expect you to leave it."

"It's on the tip of my tongue," He tilted his head to the other side.

Ava glared at him and picked up her kill making him raise an eyebrow at her strength. She shot a quick ki ball at his feet making him shield himself from the dirt. She shook off her feeling of apprehension as she took off with her kill, silently, she just didn't feel like killing anybody today that's all. She wasn't afraid of that hunter, no way. . . just unnerved.

The hunter looked up when the dirt cleared and saw that the wild woman had disappeared. _Odd, she didn't make a sound. _He smiled slightly as he briefly considered calling his female counterpart and then decided against it. It would be more fun if he found out for himself. _The tail is a bit weird, though, probably has a interesting story behind it. _The hunter smiled to himself, yes, this had been a interesting day.


	13. Chapter 2

****

Chapter Two

Ava cleaned and gutted her animal quickly by the stream. She needed to prepare the meat for drying in the cave. She did these things absently while her mind wondered.

_Who does that hunter think he is? Challenging me like that?! _Ava sighed weary all of a sudden. _Though the real question is why I didn't attack him. _She frowned, _Or why he didn't freak out when he saw my tail? He calmly accepted it like it was nothing? _

Ava perked up suddenly. _I know why he's bothering me! I couldn't get him mad! He was perfectly calm the whole time, the only emotion he showed was amusement! _Ava frowned to herself and shook her head. If he had been Vegeta she would have double talked him so fast that not only would he leave her alone in the forest, he would never come back, and he wouldn't want to. However, this hunter was not her brother. She could handle people with tempers but this calmness, this ability to remain serene in the face of extreme hostility is odd, to say the least.

Another thing was he wasn't even upset when he didn't hit the deer. He also hadn't been the least put of when she took the deer down by hand and had only lifted an eyebrow when she picked the animal up!

Ava blew the hair out of her face as she picked up the raw meat that would dry in the cave and the last her roughly about four days if she ate a lot of vegetation. Good thing she always killed at least three at a time.

_It's not like I have to worry about seeing the hunter again_, Ava smiled to herself a little sadly as she put the set the meat to dry. _It was nice to talk to someone else besides the scarred human, even if he did get on my nerves. _Ava took out her keepsake, that Bulma had said was saiyan proof, and in a moment of weakness watched it, her eyes lingering on her nephew.

**

The hunter lay on his back looking at the stars. He was about ten feet from the watering hole and there he would stay, she will not escape him so easily next time.

Beep. Beep.

He rolled his eyes as he took his one piece of technology out of his pocket, and answered his cell phone.

"Hello?" His voice bored.

"I hear you're starting trouble again." A female voice toned in almost emotionlessly.

"Oh, how nice to hear from you, sis." He smiled as he pictured her narrowing her blue eyes.

"What have you done now?" Faint irritation.

"Relax, I just went into a haunted section of the woods, that's all." He let his gaze wonder to the water hole where he had seen the wild woman.

"Haunted?" Mild curiosity.

He smiled. "Yeah, haunted, can you believe that. I got to meet the resident ghost."

"A real ghost." Faint disbelief.

"No, some wild woman posing as one." He looked back at the stars.

"How can someone pose as a ghost?" Mild boredom.

"Well, from what I saw of her today, she had powers, knew how to use them, thus letting her easily imitate one, and, to top it off, she looked familiar to me."

"Familiar? What did she look like?" Genuine interest.

"Oh no, you don't. This is my mystery and I am going to solve it."

"Must you be so difficult?"

"Yes, it's more fun that way. It's not my fault you decided to start a family, breaking up our deadly duo. Oh, how's my niece by the way?"

"She's wondering when she's going to see her uncle. Why can't you stay on the island with us? We have never been apart before and it feels weird."

"Well, getting married does that to siblings, even twins." His tone became vaguely irritated. "Are you done lecturing me? I want to return to my fun now."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot how much your petty amusements mean to you."

A sigh. "Spare me, sis, I'll come to visit you guys soon."

"Fine, for your sake it had better be sooner than later!"

He looked at the phone in amusement. She hung up on him, now that wasn't very nice, not that he cared, he chuckled softly.

However, wild woman, was a different story altogether. She possessed powers and had a familiar face. Yet he was one of the only ki wielders with a sibling. Odd, now that he thought about it, only Goku was an exception. But then he almost always was...He had a brother...did he also have as sister? He shook his head at the thought. There was no resemblance except coloring and since Goku is who he is, even if he had a sister, there was almost no way she would have survived. The tail was a unique aspect. Goku had a tail when he was younger but this girl... must be a mutate of some kind... or an alien... but both possibilities were farfetched. _Who are you, wild woman?_

**

He jerked awake at the sound of splashing and a voice crooning{?} softly. His blue eyes quickly spotted the wild women from behind the bush. She was washing her face and arms while making that odd sound. It wasn't singing or even whispering but like a loud purring. 

He took the time to examine her, since she had left before he got a decent look at her. The only reason he had noticed her tail at all was the fact that it had been waving excitedly, why he wasn't exactly sure.

She wore stretchy skin tight brown pants with a second skin green tank top that looked like it wouldn't hamper her movements. Her hair was shoulder length, wild, black, and spiky. She wasn't overly voluptuous, just enough to suit her it seemed, though she was curvy as hell. She had yellow boots on with straps and ringed golden tips. That seemed familiar too, somehow. She didn't appear to have an ounce of fat on her lean body, which was odd, since she didn't appear to have any muscle. Her skin was a light tan without any identifying marks and she had eyes that contained black fire.

He smiled as she suddenly looked up in alarm and scanned where he was crouching for danger. She had a warriors instinct. Odd thing for a female to have. He swallowed a chuckle as she put on her guard, her tail twitching nervously.

He jumped when a blast came out of nowhere and had to sit back down as she deflected it harmlessly into the sky. He looked at himself in confusion, _Was I about to rush to her side? No that's ridiculous... I was concerned about the forest, that's all..._

"Thought I'd be more aggressive today," a male voice.

He watched in rapt attention as her whole being seemed to harden somehow as she faced the male that was out of his range of vision. She could have been made out of stone.

"Why can't you, humans, understand simple things," she growled.

Humans? He allowed his brow to furrow in puzzlement.

"I don't want you. I don't want your company, companionship, and I certainly don't want any intimate ties with you!" She moved into, of all things, a martial arts stance.

"Come on, Ava," the voice pleaded.

Ava? Is that her name? How... different.

"You don't fool me." he continued.

"I am going to kill you, if you don't leave me now." Her foot moved ever so slightly to give her better balance. She was good.

"You know you don't mean that, babe," the voice suddenly changed, "Hmmm, maybe I should force you into submission, being who you are--"

"Are you suggesting a lunafair?" She interrupted suddenly while crossing her arms.

"Depends...what is it?" He questioned.

Yes, what is that?

"Basically," she bit off irritably, "You are challenging me to a fight. If you win the you will have the right to be with me, if I win you leave and never come back."

Odd custom but useful information for a later date.

"All right, Ava, I challenge you."

"Fine, no powers."

_Smart girl_, he thought to himself, _she is not risking being the weaker of the two. _The male came into view suddenly startling the hunter. _That must be... _He quickly scanned his mental files, _Yamcha._

He watched with great interest as they circled each other. The girl wearily, completely on guard, while Yamcha watched her not really paying attention, with lots of openings. She seemed to think that the openings were tricks. The hunter deducted as he watched her take one and look surprised that nothing happened in consequence. _She makes Yamcha look like an amateur. _Yamcha has the advantage in size and brute strength, she has technique and an odd one at that. 

He cocked his head to the side as she kicked Yamcha in the face with a tornado kick hitting him with her foot and tail. Her fighting style was almost elegant and regal in bearing, it was also different from any style he had in his own repertoire. 

He shook his head in disgust, _Yamcha had obviously expected an easy win and instead he gets the fight of his life against a she-devil on steroids. _He tilted his head to the other side, odd, he still couldn't see any muscle on the woman.

He smiled, impressed, as she jumped on Yamcha's upper body while he was on one foot, using momentum to take him to the ground. She rolled off him smoothly before he could grab her while using her tail to snag his arm to turn him over. She jumped on his back to keep him on the ground, hearing Yamcha's breathe whoosh out, and out of air. She then wrapped her tail around his neck while planting her feet in his back and grabbing his rather long legs. Then she simply stood as tall as she could arching Yamcha's back and legs, making him look like a big smile.

"Give up!" She grunted as he tried to straighten.

"Fine, just let me go!" Yamcha gasped, her tail was apparently choking him.

He couldn't help it, he had to stand and clap at the display.

**

"Give up!" Ava grunted as he tried to straighten.

"Fine, just let me go!" Yamcha gasped.

Ava allowed herself a feral smile when she heard clapping? She quickly released the scarred human at her feet and turned to view her next victim, Yamcha rolled to his side pitiably gasping for air.

_The hunter?! _She felt her eyes widen before she narrowed them. _How long has he been watching?_

"Brilliant!" He clapped. "Where did you learn to fight this way? It was oddly familiar." 

"Well..." Ava looked at him wearily still ready to defend herself, "If you have seen my brother fight, we have the same fighting style, though, his fighting is colored by many different species."

"Ava..." Yamcha gasped as he got slowly to his feet. "That doesn't count, I wasn't ready."

Two sets of eyes narrowed.

"She beat you fair and square, Yamcha," the hunter, of all people, defended her.

"How dare you go back on your word!" She put in, after all she didn't need a male to defend her! Humph!

Yamcha's eyes narrowed at the sound of another male voice behind him ignoring Ava's protest. He turned around to face..._Oh my God..._

Ava watched Yamcha turn and pale. _Do they know each other? _

"Do you recognize me, Yamcha? We never really met but I believe you know my sister." The hunter cocked an eyebrow at pale fighter.

"What are you doing here?" Yamcha's voice trembled slightly.

"What are you?" He tossed back completely unconcerned.

"Who are you? And how do you know the scarred one?" Ava snapped tired of being ignored.

Yamcha turned to Ava a little desperately, while the hunter laughed. "Has he been bothering you?"

"And if he has?"

"Then I need to tell your brother! He may be one of the only--"

"I do NOT need your protection or my brothers!" She took an aggressive step forward.

"Who is her elusive brother?" The hunter also took a step forward.

"Who are you?!" Ava screamed in frustration making him laugh.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Yamcha, you did lose your fight after all." He smiled slyly.

"I am not leaving Ava to your mercy!" Yamcha yelled at him while stepping in front of Ava.

Ava shoved him out of the way. "I am at no one's mercy!!!" She screamed.

Yamcha stumbled but quickly regained his balance as the hunter watched amused. 

"Ava you don't understand!" Yamcha pleaded with her. "You don't know who he is!"

"Then tell me!" She glared at him.

"It's Android 17!" He shouted.


	14. Chapter 3

****

Chapter Three

_Android?!_ Ava's world came to a complete stop. The hunter... no android... he looked... he didn't look happy.

"You couldn't just say 17, could you?" His voice was irritated.

"I had to let her know exactly what she's dealing with," Yamcha smiled smugly, happy with Ava's reaction to the android.

Ava's gaze narrowed at Yamcha's voice.

"You need to leave, human, now," she growled.

"But Ava..." Yamcha looked at her shocked.

"Go or this time I WILL KILL YOU!!" Ava glowered at him.

"FINE! But I am telling your brother for your own protection!" Yamcha blasted off into the sky and was gone.

"I do NOT NEED to be PROTECTED!" She screamed after him.

She spun around to face the android. "Not from you or anybody else! I am a princess, damn it! I was trained to protect myself!" Then she blasted into the opposite direction and was gone.

Android 17 put his hands on his slim hips and shook his head. "Well, this puts an interesting twist on everything."

One he really would have preferred not to have. _Damn him... no wonder 18 didn't like him. _He frowned at the ground. Being an android put off a lot of girls. Some even went as far to say that he was 'unnatural'. They went on and on about how they just couldn't be with something that 'wasn't human'. He was just as human as any guy, just with a few upgrades, that's all.

He sighed wearily and wiped the back of his neck with his hand. _Some people have all the luck. _He twisted his lips ironically. _18 finds a tolerant monk, Goku and Vegeta, aliens no less, found the only two women on earth who would love them regardless of their species._

He had searched high and low for a tolerant female but almost always ended up bored, either with her attitude or just her. _Yeah, some people have all the luck. _He shrugged. _But at least I'll have some fun. Besides she is different. She has to be, she has a tail for goodness sake. _

He brightened, confident again, as he took a step and heard an odd clicking sound. Puzzled he looked down to see a black square. _Odd, It's electronic_. He turned it over curious and what he saw made his blood boil.

_To Ava Love Trunks_

He glared at the engraving on the back. His hand tightened, he wanted to break it, destroy it, blast it into a million pieces. He calmed himself with a deep breathe and his brows lowered over his eyes. _She will want this back_. He thought bitterly not even bothering to activate the device as he shoved it roughly into his pocket.

_Who is this Trunks anyway? _He snarled to himself. _Whoever he is, he had better hope we never cross paths! _Then he blasted off in his own direction and was gone.

**

Vegeta jerked awake at the sound of broken glass. Half a second later he found the culprit cursing at her own incompetence. 

"Ava?" He frowned in concern. "What's going on?"

Ava looked at him and snarled. "You were always the lucky one!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"You found a damn mate!" She screamed as she started pummeling him on his chest tears slowly trickling down her face. The tears was the only thing that stopped him from retaliating.

"You don't need me! No one needs me! I serve no purpose! You even refused to let me fight with you against the androids because I wasn't strong enough! You even went as far as to knock me out and keep me heavily sedated!!" She paused in her assault as if confused. "Android..." She sunk to the floor and cried helplessly.

Vegeta blinked at her, unsure of what to do. Ava had never acted this way before. Damn planet!

"Ava?" Bulma pushed passed her bewildered husband. She knelt and gathered Ava in her arms. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what happened." She crooned softly.

"You don't understand, by all rights I should be dead, killed either by Frieza or the androids... by him..." Ava wept brokenly.

"No, Ava, don't say that..." Bulma rubbed her back. "Vegeta was trying to protect you, he doesn't think you're worthless. You should have seen him before you, Ava, no one could talk to him, or understand him..."

Vegeta frowned as Bulma crooned to his twin trying to comfort her. It wasn't working. _Fine, we will do this the saiyan way,_ he sneered.

"Ava!" He barked causing both women to look at him. "Get off the floor this instant! This is no way for a princess to act!" He stated in his most arrogant tone.

Bulma frowned at him in disapproval. _Of all times to ring on the arrogant routine--_ Ava interrupted Bulma's thoughts as she gently pushed the human away and stood up. Bulma stood up as well and watched in fascination as Ava turned off her emotions like a faucet.

"What does my prince request of me?" Ava's tone was just as arrogant.

"I would request a report from my princess," Vegeta commanded softly.

Ava nodded putting her hand behind her back, braced her feet apart, and with a deep breathe began.

"As my prince knows, I have been on an expedition to find a mate. Sadly, I had failed, and was ready to lead a life of solitude. However, two days ago, I ran across a hunter who had no qualms about my tail, strength, or my ability to fight. He also suited my tastes in appearance. He appeared to be the perfect candidate to become my mate..." She trailed off as her monotone wavered.

Vegeta nodded his head fractionally, "Continue."

With a deep breathe fortify herself she did.

"Today it was revealed to me that he was an... android."

Vegeta looked at her sharply. "Android 17?"

Ava's calm face nearly crumbled before she could hide it. "He is one of the androids you fought against, isn't he?" She looked down ashamed.

Vegeta set his jaw. "Yes and no. I only saw him briefly, it was his sister that I fought."

"They're not enemies, any more. 18 is married to Krillin and they have a baby." Bulma put in hesitantly.

Ava looked at her with confused and bruised eyes. "How can androids have babies?"

Bulma blinked at her. "Well... 18 says that they're basically people, just with built-in gadgets." 

"So he's real," Ava breathed with renewed hope, "and he is not an enemy."

"An android, Ava?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"A human, Vegeta?" Ava raised her own defiantly. She tensed slightly ready to defend herself if he disapproved of 17. _Will you approve?_

Vegeta chuckled not missing her defensive reaction. "As princess you have the right to choose whom you mate to."

She smiled and tossed her head. "As prince you have the right to say no to such a pair." Ava bowed and flew out the broken window. _He approves._

"What just happened?" Bulma demanded.

"She realizes it's not up to me," Vegeta turned to smirk at his mate. "How bout we go back to bed."

**

"17? What are you doing here?" 18 found her brother sitting at the edge of the beach glaring at the water. He had his knees drawn up to his chin. 

"I thought you wanted me to visit, sis," he nearly hissed at her.

She lifted a blond brow. "Usually, when you say 'soon', it means in about six months."

He sneered as he hugged his legs. "Well, excuse me, for not being predictable."

18 frowned as she crouched next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he bit off, "Everything's just peachy!"

"Something happened with another girl didn't it?" 18 looked out over the ocean getting into a more comfortable position.

17 sighed and closed his eyes. "Remember the wild woman posing as a ghost?"

"Yes," 18 looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What about her? Don't tell me she rejected you?"

"She didn't have to," he twisted his lips ironically, "for a ghost she has suitors up the wazoo."

"How did she accomplish that if she lives in a haunted section of the woods?" 18 frowned.

"I don't know. All I know is Yamcha was bothering her and then she beat him in a fight by showing superior technique and skill." He smiled.

18 lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "She must be formidable."

17 frowned. "She is..."

"Then what's the problem?" 18 looked at him.

17 looked at her with a blank expression but she could see his eyes smoldering.

"She's already taken."

18 frowned in confusion as he tossed her a small black square. She turned it over in her hands, seeing the engraving, she looked at her twin indecisively. 

"Whose Trunks?"

"I have no idea, nor do I care, all I know is he got to her first." 17 glared at the sand that dare cling to his shoes.

18 tapped the square against considering. "Is she really worth all this trouble?"

17 snapped his gaze to hers. "What does is matter, 18? If she is with a normal guy, she won't consider being with me."

18 looked at her twin shrewdly. "Did you watch this?" She waved the square at him.

17's lips quirked making him look like his old self. "No."

"Can I watch it?" She asked him blandly.

He turned back to the ocean. "Only if you do it out of my range of hearing."

"Coward." 18's mouth curved.

17 shrugged. "I guess I am not ready to see the competition that's all." He looked at her sardonically. "But I guess you don't understand. You didn't have to beat any doors down to get to Krillin, did you?" He smiled as he heard her stomp off with a muttered, "Fuck you."

When he sensed that she was far enough away he sighed and rolled his shoulders. _The first interesting girl I meet and she's taken._

"17?" 18 was suddenly behind him.

"Hmmm?" He stood up and absently brushed the sand off his pants.

"The girl...what does she look like?" 18's voice sounded confused.

"She maybe an inch shorter than me, completely lean, with wild, spiky, black hair, a sharp little nose," 17's voice became almost dreamy. "Black eyes that can spit fire at you. Have you ever seen black fire and wanted to be consumed by it?"

"Yes," 18 answered making 17 look at her. "I see it every time I look in Krillin's eyes."

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled softly, "I forget about your monk some times."

"17, if you really want this girl you have to fight for her," she told him softly.

"Yeah, I guess your right." 17 grinned suddenly, "There's no fun getting what you want easily."

"Spare me, your fun," 18 replied tartly sensing that the crisis was over. "And for your information I did have to beat one door down for Krillin." She lifted her chin.

"Oh, really?" 17 eyes narrowed fractionally.

"Yes, a blue thing called Maron," 18 shuddered.

"Maron?" 17's eyes widened.

"Krillin said that he only wanted two women in his life and so his daughter would blot out the one mistake in his heart." 18 rolled her eyes. "So I only beat him up a little bit."

"Sorry for dragging you down, sis," 17 laughed as he gave her a quick hug, "It's just... since you got married I feel like a broken piece of a puzzle and I don't know where I fit in."

18 tilted her head. "Maybe you will fit together with this girl."

17 laughed again. "Listen to us, getting all mushy, married life for you has changed both of us!"

18 smiled as her wild brother blasted off to parts unknown.

"18? What's going on?" A male voice sounded behind her.

"Nothing," 18 frowned at Krillin, "Does Vegeta have a sister?"

Krillin blinked at her. "Yeah, a twin sister, why?"

"A twin?" 18 blinked.

"Yeah, why?" Krillin shrugged.

"Because 17 just fell in love with her!" 18 laughed as she started walking to the Kame house while Krillin trailed after her. "Broken pieces, indeed!"


	15. Chapter 4

****

Chapter Four

Bulma screamed as she was nearly clotheslined by the male that pursued her. 

She ducked at the last moment sliding on the wooden floor in her socks and threw a fist blindly into his gut and followed it up with a uppercut, like Ava had taught her, catching him off guard and off balance. 

She slipped and wheeled her arms for balance when she realized, too late, that he had been guiding her into a corner where she had no possible way to escape. Bulma swallowed trying to get her heart to return to her chest and out of her throat. She tried to duck past him but a muscled arm blocked her. She was surrounded.... There was no escape... Her eyes widened as he finally closed in....

Ring.... Ring....

Bulma and Vegeta sagged in exasperation. His eyes narrowed. "Just when I had you cornered."

Bulma shrugged regretfully within the circle of his arms as she reached around him to answer the phone next to their bed.

"Why do we have that noisy contraption in our room anyway?" Vegeta crossed his arms and very nearly pouted.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Don't start, Vegeta, you know I need to be available in case something goes wrong with the company." Bulma picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Vegeta snorted. _Her and her precious company!_

"Yamcha," Vegeta heard the irritation in her voice, "Why are you calling at TWO o'clock in the MORNING!"

Vegeta grinned as he lay down. _That's right, Bulma, let him have it._

"What kind of emergency?" Bulma's brow furrowed.

Vegeta sat up deciding to pay attention to Bulma's side of the conversation.

"A stalker? Yamcha, Ava can take care of herself....Yes, I know she lives by herself in the woods.... What do you mean you challenged her... A lunafair? What's that....? So, she took you out, huh.... So what if Android 17 was there..."

Vegeta lay back down and tuned out.

"No, you can't talk to Vegeta....What do you mean, why? He doesn't like you and he won't appreciate you sticking your nose in his sister's business....Yamcha.... Yamcha, listen to me... She's a Saiyan Princess, she knows how to fight.... No.... Because he already knows.... She told him...... Earlier tonight... I don't know maybe she flies faster than you... No, he's not alarmed.... Yes, he does care about his sister... No, he isn't going to destroy Android 17... Go to bed, Yamcha... Well, it doesn't sound like she's your problem anymore... Well, you said she beat you... It's not my problem you can't find a girl... FINE!"

Bulma slammed the phone down in disgust. She turned to find Vegeta laying on his stomach with his head pillowed in his arms. His eyelids were at half-mast.

"What did the weakling want? He yawned.

"Oh, he wanted to tell you that Ava is being stalked by 17," Bulma stretched out next to him and put her arm around his lean waist.

"Not anymore," Vegeta smiled as he turned toward her. "Now she will be stalking him."

"She will?" Bulma lifted a questioning brow as he drew her closer.

"Yes, now, enough about her," Vegeta stopped Bulma's questions the only way he knew how, with his mouth.

**

_He's real!!_ Ava thought as her adrenaline pumped through her system. She accepted it with a fierce kind of joy as she ran her tongue over her canines. _He's real and he will be mine!_

**

17 stood on top of a cliff surveying the forest with narrowed eyes. _She's out there somewhere..._

His eyes widened slightly as he saw someone flying to the forest surrounded by a circle of light. At the edge of the tree the energy dissipated and the figure fell into the green and into the night.

17 clenched his fist in fury. _That must be lover boy... Coming to visit, Ava... He will wish he had never seen her... _He smiled a vicious kind of smile. _I will see what kind of man it takes to win Ava's heart than I'll steal it... It'll be fun..._

**

Ava streaked through the trees eager to get home and prepare for the morrow. 

An icy finger of foreboding skimmed Ava's spine as she felt a pair of eyes on her... She skidded to a stop and turned around slowly to see a vague silhouette behind her.

**

_A ninja? _17 lifted his eyebrows as he watched the warrior stop in his tracks to turn and confront his opponent. _He's fast and has good instincts... but strong enough to beat me? I don't think so._

**

Ava swallowed hard as she instinctively prepared to defend herself. _Who is this? _She stifled a gasp as the hunter came into the moonlight. _Android 17?!_

**

17 studied the ninja's defensive position. "A fighter, why am I not surprised?" He looked into his rival's black eyes and saw shock.

"What's wrong? Didn't think you would ever be challenged?" His lips tilted to the left.

The ninja shrugged almost insolently as his eyes lit up with... joy? 

17 looked at him perplexed. _You're a weird one aren't you?_

**

_He's challenging me! _Ava thought to herself happily. Ava shrugged in response to his question almost giddy in spite of herself. She studied him in turn. _He's perfect!_ She noticed his confusion. _He must want me to attack him! _She grinned at him through her mask.

**

The battle that ensued was bloody, vicious, and fought with deadly intent. The two warriors circled each other as the night bled into the day. An unspoken agreement and been made that talent and skill not strength would win, the forest was not to be harmed. The day died and the sky darkened, though, the two fighters never noticed.

Crippling blows were deflected or barely dodged, Ava was in ecstasy, she had never felt so alive. 17 was fast, shrewd, and merciless... what more could a girl want? Ava gasped softly as pain sliced through her, though she managed to arch her back giving her foot more momentum into his face as she back flipped out of the way, despite the blow to her face. _You may win, 17, but I'm not going to make it easy for you..._

17 stumbled back a step checking his mouth for blood. _Bastard...! _17 thought with respect as the ninja flipped out of his range. _This Trunks is good..._ 17 narrowed his eyes at his opponent. He couldn't really tell if he was doing any real damage, he needed to get rid of that damn mask.

17 launched toward is rival ready to stop playing around and end it. He gasped in surprise as the ninja took advantage of it, snagging his shirt, rolling backwards, catapulting him over his rival's head, and slamming him against a tree. _Damn, he's fast..._ 17 thudded to the ground and stayed there.

Ava smiled, sensing her victory, she stepped lightly up to his prone form. He wasn't moving. _I hope I didn't over do it..._ She frowned as she nudged him with her foot.

17 let his brow lower over his eyes as he felt his rival nudge him. _The absolute nerve! I am not defeated so easily!_ 17 gathered his limbs beneath him as he heard his rival crotch beside him.

Ava hissed in pain as 17 popped up like a jack-in-the-box and punched her in the face. She had barely managed to avoid a broken nose.

17 quickly got to his feet and sat on his rival's stomach. He leaned over the ninja triumphantly. "Well, it's been fun but now's the time to reveal whom I'm up against." He took off the mask.

Ava panted up at him. Her cheek had the beginnings of an ugly bruise, a gash above her brow, and she was smiling through a bloody lip.

17's mouth dropped open in shock.

Ava chuckled as she snagged his head with her arm and brought his face to hers.

"You're stronger... than... you look." She panted.

She licked his cheek lovingly, deliberately smearing blood on his cheek, marking him.

**

At a quiet yellow dome Vegeta frowned in his sleep. He blindly reached for Bulma, finding her, he pulled her into his embrace. When she snuggled into him, he smiled and slept deeply for the rest of the night.

**

18 sat straight up in bed, gasping, with her hand on her heart.

"18? What's wrong?" Krillin sat up sleepily.

18 swallowed hard. The feeling of loss flooded every fiber of her being. _I am alone... 17? Where are you? _

"18?" Krillin put his hand on hers.

18 snapped out of her trance. She looked at Krillin and was filled with warmth, love, and the knowledge that she would never be alone again. She smiled.

"Go to sleep, little man," 18 said softly as she lay back down and allowed herself to curl around her beloved.

"Right, babe," Krillin yawned.

**

17 jumped ten feet away from the panting female. He looked at her horrified, _I could have killed her. _Then he felt something snap and reconnect somewhere else.

He swallowed hard as he felt an acute feeling of loss... _18!_

17 looked at Ava in alarm as he realized that the almost psychic connection to his twin was gone. He couldn't FEEL her! He swallowed again trying to regain some level of composure when he sensed Ava standing up. He didn't see her... or hear her... he sensed her... but that couldn't be! The only person he could sense was...

17 looked at Ava with wide eyes as it dawned on him what exactly had reconnected in his mind. He looked into her eyes and saw the mixture of joy and loss. _She felt it too._

Ava got to her feet lazily wincing a bit as she pulled some sore muscles into action. She shrugged it off, pain meant life. She looked at her chosen male more than ready for the next challenge. She frowned, he seemed... lost.

"Android?" She reached out to him.

He jerked away from her as if she was something vile. He had a wild look in his blue eyes that almost scared her.

"Hunter?" She said almost pleadingly.

17 didn't answer her, he spun and took a running start before blasting off into the night to somewhere, where she wasn't.

Ava crossed her arms to keep herself from breaking into a million pieces. She was shaking from repressed emotion. She wanted to cry and wail at the gods for this injustice. She hated herself for this weakness. Besides she had already broken down once and once was enough for a life time.

She blinked back the unwanted liquid that was building behind her eyes, it would have to find another outlet if it killed her. _But why?! Why would he reject me! _She started toward her cave as she felt anger build within her. She welcomed it, it chased away the sadness. _Why did he challenge me in the first place if he didn't want me?! _She actually smiled at the hot surge of fury in her blood as she entered her sanctuary. _That bastard of a whore monger on Splavish! I'll teach him to mess with the Princess of planet Vegeta! Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, indeed! Hell shall pale in comparison to this female! _She screamed a primal roar of rage that made all the animals in the forest quiver in fear.

She curled up in an angry ball of pain on her luxurious furs. _He shall either claim what's his or die a slow death at my hands while I reclaim what I might have given him freely!_

Ava's shield of anger slowly dissipated and she reached for her keepsake.

"No," she gasped softly s she desperately searched her furs and rechecked her boot.

She lay down drawing her knees to her chin sensing the fruitlessness of it all and for the first time in her life, she felt alone.


	16. Chapter 5

****

Chapter Five

"17... It's six o'clock in the morning! It had better be good!" 18 was in a robe glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Come on, 18, don't get your wires crossed. You were up already anyway," 17 came as close as he did to pleading.

The twins took in the sight of each other almost hungrily. It had been one thing not to see each other everyday but now... they couldn't even feel each other. It was a relief to see that the other was okay.

18 glared at him then rolled her eyes. "Up because of your niece. What happened to you anyway, 17, you look like you were mauled." 18 took in his disheveled appearance.

He was beyond filthy with new rips and dried blood all over his clothing. He had a red line of blood on his cheek that didn't appear to come from any wounds. 

"18, I don't know what to do!" 17 implored to his twin. "I beat her up! I thought she was Trunks so I challenged her and then everything went wrong, my God, 18! I could have killed her!" 17 was now pacing in a small circle. "She will never like me now! I--"

"Wait!" 18 interrupted his ranting. "She did this to you?" She looked him over again noticing small boot prints stamped on his clothes here and there.

"Yes," 17 answered absently when his gaze narrowed unexpectedly. "Leave her alone, 18, I will not allow you to hurt her." He started ominously.

18 blinked her blues eyes at him. "Calm down, 17, I was just curious." An amused light entered her eyes as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "She's really got you wound up, hasn't she?"

17 ground his teeth and said nothing.

"My brother, the ladies man. I didn't know you liked to beat them into submission."

"Knock it off, 18, this isn't funny." 17 frowned as she chuckled softly.

"If you feel that bad then just go apologize," she smiled. "And leave me alone. I can't handle all your problems."

17 snorted. "Oh really, is that a fact."

"Mmmm," 18's lips quirked. "Have you found out who Trunks is yet?"

"No, but never fear, 18, I shall take Ava away from him even if it means I have to kill him to do it!" 17's hand tightened into a fist.

"Is that so?" She straightened. "Have you found out who she is yet?"

"Does it really matter, 18? She will be mine." He tilted his head to her.

"You forgot didn't you." She rolled her eyes. "Spare me your antics and leave me."

"Fine, however, I will return when I win the girl," 17 announced confidently and was off.

"Men," 18 rolled her eyes again.

**

Ava was foraging with her knapsack. There was nothing else better to do. Well there was but she didn't feel like hunting, well, for animals.

She overcompensated when she grabbed for a piece of fruit, it exploded in her hand. She looked at her juice covered hand, the juice was red, and it almost looked like blood. She closed her eyes and licked her palm, imagining that it belonged to him, it was his blood.

The tang flavor of the fruit dispelled the illusion. She tightened her fist letting her nails dig into her skin. The action caused a reaction along her nerve impulses telling her brain that she was hurting her hand. Pain. Funny, she didn't feel alive.

Ava stiffened as she felt HIM behind her. She carefully put her knapsack of vegetation down as she turned to face her rejecter.

17 stood before her, his arms full of every flower imaginable, though his appearance was every bit as bloody as the night before.

"Ava..." 17 trailed off nervously. "I just wanted to say I'm..." deep breath, "sorry..." His head tilted down.

Ava frowned in confusion. "Sorry? You mean you have regrets?"

17 looked up at her in surprise. "Yes, I have regrets. Ava... if I had known it was you... I would have never... Forgive me..." He implored looking into her eyes to find bewilderment. "Here I brought you flowers." He awkwardly offered them to her.

"You would have never what?" She narrowed her eyes at him as she totally dismissed the flowers.

17 eyes flashed. "I would never have beat you up, is that clear enough for you? Now take your flowers and be happy." He nearly growled as he thrust the flowers at her.

Ava shoved them out of the way as she stepped toe to toe with him, nose to nose, though she had to tilt her head back a little.

"Let me get this straight, Android," She almost smiled when his eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that you regret challenging me?"

His eyes narrowed a bit more. "That is exactly what I am saying. I never meant to challenge you and I am sorry for my error."

17 eyes widened as she stepped away from him, her face pale. "What's wrong?" He reached out for her.

She took another step back. "You never meant to challenge me?" She asked him carefully.

"No, I never meant to challenge you, in fact, I didn't even realize it was you," 17 frowned as she suddenly stopped yanking her hair. "What's your major malfunction?" He placed his hands on his lips.

Ava took a deep breathe and let go of her hair as she took a step toward him. "My major malfunction?" She let her lips curve as she stepped into him taking advantage of his surprise by wrapping herself around him.

Her arms around his neck, her tail around his waist, one leg hooked both of his, with her lips next to his ear. "Is you." She whispered as she felt his arms came up to hold her in place.

She rubbed against him ever so slightly, tightening her tail making his hips bump hers. He shivered in response, tightening his arms, making her smirk as she raked her teeth down his neck loving the small groan the emitted from his throat. His eyes darkened.

"Now listen to me closely, hunter," she bit him lightly in the crook of his neck. "I challenge you to a lunafair."

17 jerked away from her in surprise. "What? You want to fight me?" His voice was slightly hoarse.

17 almost gulped s Ava gave him a sultry look. _What's happening to me? _He thought to himself confused at the reaction of his body. His heart was pounding, his heart never pounded, only once had his heart pounded, and that had been when cell had sucked him up. It was like his body had gone into overdrive.

"Yes, I want to fight you," she nearly purred at him as she sashayed up to him, "I forget we are not the same species. In my culture we fight for everything for food, for life, for territory, for honor, and most especially for the right to mate."

17 started to back away slowly as she continued to pursue. "Are you saying that last night's battle was a lunafair?"

Ava lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, it was, however, I now challenge you. I will not let you go, Android, I have decided that only you are worthy."

17 frowned and stopped his retreat. "What about Trunks?"

Ava stopped and blinked in confusion. "Trunks?"

17 narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, Trunks! Don't think that I don't know about him, Ava!"

He thrust his hand into his coat dragging out the black square and nearly threw it at her.

"Deny you have a relationship with him!" 17 almost snarled.

Ava looked at him speechless as she turned her keepsake over in her hands. _How did he get this? Why does it matter that I have a nephew?_

"Answer me," 17 demanded softly.

Ava blinked at him. "Of course I have a relationship with him, it's only natural."

"Natural?" His eyes were an icy blue. "You will not play me for a fool, Ava, take me to Trunks and we will see who is the better man."

"I don't understand," Ava shook her head slightly, "Do you want to fight Trunks?"

17 looked her dead in the eye. "I want to fight Trunks."

"Why?" She glared at him. "He is only--"

"The only one who can stand in my way," 17 interrupted. "Now take me to him and the fun can start."

"His father will not approve." She set her jaw stubbornly.

"Ava," 17 raised her chin. "I will not kill him. When this is all over, you will belong to me, and me alone."

Ava looked up at him with wide eyes. _You don't understand. I already belong to you._

**

"What are we doing at Capsule Corp.?" 17 crossed his arms.

Ava rolled her eyes at him. "You wanted to fight Trunks, Trunks lives here, and so I brought you here."

17 frowned as Ava ran around to the back of the yellow dome.

"He's over here!" She called out to him.

17 nodded to himself grimly. He would offer Trunks a deal: If Trunks agreed never to see Ava again, then 17 would let him live. 17 turned the last round corner and found Ava sitting in a sandbox with a little boy, around five, and with lavender hair. 17 raised an eyebrow, was she trying to stall?

"So where is he? This Trunks?" He inquired as if bored with everything.

He watched as the little head popped up and turned to look at him with baby blue eyes. He cocked his head to the side and studied 17 curiously. "Me, I'm Trunks."

17 blinked.

Ava bit her lip nervously.

Trunks giggled. "Me, I'm Trunks. Here!" The boy stood up and waved at the confused 

android. When 17 didn't respond Trunks looked at his aunt. "He silly. You play with Trunks!" He got into a fighting position.

17 looked at Ava incredulously as she started blocking the boy's punches. "He can't be Trunks!"

Ava frowned completely annoyed as she made Trunks block a punch. "He is."

"How in the world can you have an intimate relationship with him?" 17 asked completely bewildered.

"Intimate?" Ava blinked and motioned for Trunks to stop as she turned to 17. "You're not serious..." Ava let herself collapse on her back in the sand. "By the Gods, you are..."

"Auntie?" Trunks poked her prone figure on the sand.

Auntie? 17 blinked.

"Go away," she groaned covering her face with her arm, "I'm dead."

"Dead?" Trunks looked up at 17 in alarm as his big blue eyes filled with tears.

"DADDY!" Trunks disappeared into the yellow building.

17 looked at Ava, he was at a complete loss at what to do. He looked up at the sound of a door slamming open.

Vegeta stomped toward him with Trunks trailing.

He stopped a scant foot away. "Where is Ava?" he growled at the android.

"Daddy!" Trunks yelled bringing Vegeta's attention to the sandbox. 

Vegeta sent 17 a glare over his shoulder before marching toward the box of sand. "Ava?" Vegeta frowned as he nudged her with his foot.

"Go away. I'm dead." She hissed at him.

Vegeta shook his head and turned to Trunks. "She's only playing." Trunks squealed and copied his aunt, though he covered his eyes with his hands.

"I'm dead, too!" He announced.

Vegeta felt his lips curve before he turned to look at the mechanical intruder. "Though why she is playing this particular game is beyond me. Care to enlighten me, Android?"

17 eyes widened as it finally dawned on him who Ava resembled. The question had been forgotten but now the answer hit him in the face like a ton of bricks. _How could I have missed it?!_

"She's your sister," 17 whispered to himself.

Vegeta overheard him and smirked. "Twin sister, Android, why do you say that as if you didn't know?"

Vegeta cocked his head to the side, almost identically to the way Ava did, as 17 could do and say nothing without losing his dignity.

Vegeta smirked. "You didn't know, did you?" 

With that Vegeta started to laugh.


	17. Chapter 6

****

Chapter Six

Bulma stepped out of the house wondering what Trunks had wanted only to see a very curious site.

Vegeta was sitting on the sandbox border with his elbows on his knees and hands bracing his head. He was laughing...hard... and wickedly. It was strangely reminiscent to the second time he had arrived on Earth and there was the whole Namek's going to explode thing.

Intrigued, Bulma decided to investigate, anything that could make Vegeta laugh that hard would be either incredibly hysterical and bloody or ironic and bloody or just gory and bloody. Actually it really could be anything, there is no telling what he might find amusing. One time she had talked him into watching a gory movie with her and there was this particular scene where a guy gets ripped to pieces, Vegeta thought it was hysterical. She had asked why he thought it was so funny and he had responded because it was so unrealistic. She had tuned out the details why.

As she got closer she could see Android 17 crossing his arms indignantly and beyond him Ava and Trunks were sprawled out in the sandbox.

Concerned she nudged her son. "Trunks?"

She jumped as he let out a high pitched giggle and told her matter of factly as he peeked at her through his fingers. "I'm dead, go way."

Bulma smiled as Trunks started to laugh almost as hard as Vegeta before reassuming his former position. _Five-year-olds are easily amused, however, _Bulma turned to Vegeta, _my husband is not._

"What's so funny?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Tell her, Android," Vegeta managed before he started to chuckle.

_Well, at least he's calming down_, Bulma turned a thoughtful gaze to 17 who, to her amazement, was blushing slightly.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Ava announced as she got off the sand. "This idiot thought that I, Princess of all Saiyans, was having an incestuous relationship with my nephew." She glared at 17 who winced.

Vegeta kept chuckling.

"Ava, I didn't even know who Trunks was... How was I supposed to know he was your nephew!" 17 snapped defensively.

"You could have watched my keepsake!" Ava put her hands on her hips.

"He had your keepsake!" Vegeta shook his head completely amused though he managed to refrain from laughing again. "What kind of idiot doesn't investigate such obvious clues." Vegeta smirked at 17's dirty look.

"So, basically, you thought Trunks was Ava's boyfriend," Bulma pressed her lips together, Vegeta could get away with laughing at them, but she didn't think they would let her off that easily, _A jealous android... no wonder Vegeta's amused._

"I would have honestly thought an android," Vegeta stood up gaining everyone's attention, "would have been smarter than a simple human. I guess I overestimated you."

Ava glared at him. "Go suck a mite infested Splavoid!"

Vegeta grinned at her and chuckled. "Sounds tasty, Ava, but I must decline, have to train the boy. Besides I'm not the one who marked him."

Ava put her head down in acknowledgment of his acceptance of their union.

Vegeta walked up to Trunks who was still playing possum. "Trunks? Are you dead?"

Trunks peeked at him through his fingers. "Yes," he giggled.

"Good, we can eat you for dinner," Vegeta scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder.

Trunks laughed and tried to squirm out of his father's grasp. "But I am not plump enough to eat!" 

"It doesn't matter if you already dead..." Vegeta's voice was cut off as they disappeared into the house.

Bulma smiled lovingly at her family before turning to the bickering couple. "You guys hungry?"

Ava glared at her. "I would not eat with you if all other food was poisoned. May you be attacked by twenty men twice your size!"

Bulma nodded. "If you're sure, have a nice day too, Ava."

Ava nodded back and blasted off to parts unknown.

17 was perplexed. "Nice day?"

Bulma looked at him and laughed. "Yeah, well, saiyans speak their own language." She studied his ruffled appearance. "And, you just realized she was one. Hey, she marked you!" Bulma smiled.

At 17's confused frown, Bulma whipped out her make-up mirror from her bag and gave it to him.

17's eyes widened as he saw the dried blood on his cheek where Ava had licked him.

"Marked?" 17 inquired as he returned Bulma's mirror.

"Yeah, so other females would know that you were taken. Consider yourself lucky! At least yours is temporary. Maybe it's because your a guy. " Bulma smiled at him.

17 tilted his head to the side. "How long am I supposed to keep it?"

"I don't know, ask Vegeta, or Ava," Bulma shrugged. "When dealing with aliens it is always best to get advice from another alien!" Bulma winked at him.

"Are you suggesting I ask Vegeta for dating tips?" 17 asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I am," Bulma raised a blue brow, "Unless you can find another full-blooded saiyan well versed in saiyan mating habits."

17 looked off to the side eager to be gone. "I'll take my chances."

Bulma frowned. "You are making this harder than it has to be."

17 smiled for the first time on Bulma's property. "Yeah, but it's more fun that way."

Bulma shook her head as he blasted off God knows where. "More fun for the bystanders you mean, she isn't human, she's saiyan, and that alone is cause for alarm."

"Mommy!" Trunks screamed from inside the house. "Dad's cooking me!"

"Speaking of alarm..." Bulma burst into the house.

She found Vegeta pretending to force Trunks into a huge pot. Trunks was giggling madly.

"Mom! Tell Dad I'm not plump enough to eat!" Trunks started laughing as Vegeta put the top on the pot.

Bulma gasped as the pot exploded. She covered her head as metal shrapnel went everywhere. She looked up hesitantly to find a large piece of metal embedded in the wall right by her head. Her eyes darkened in anger.

"VEGETA! TRUNKS!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

Vegeta and Trunks froze at the tone of her voice. They turned to look at Bulma only to find her mess-with-me-and-die expression. Vegeta slowly lowered Trunks to the ground and let go of his leg. Trunks scrambled to his feet and put on his I-didn't do-it face and looked up at his mother with puppy dog eyes. Vegeta straightened and lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" 

Bulma's scream of frustration echoed down the busy streets of the city.

**

17 paced as he went over every mental file he had about saiyans for an insight to Ava.

-- Saiyans are a seemingly barbaric race.--

17 frowned. They are not... well...she's not.

-- All saiyans have an almost instinctual need to fight. Almost like it's imprinted on their soul. A good example would be Goku. Even after being hit on the head and forgetting everything about saiyan culture, he still roamed the earth looking for ways to get stronger and different fighting techniques to master. Thus it is not surprising that he became the almost accidental 'hero' of the world. His values are supported/backed up by his need to fight.--

Well, that's true but it doesn't help!

--According to the fight between Goku and Vegeta, they have a very strict class system, that goes by strength.--

Well, that might explain Vegeta's vendetta against Goku, 17 shrugged.

-- Though it appears that to maintain the vast amount of energy for fighting they have to constantly eat or eat large amounts when they do eat. From intense study of Goku it was been noted that he eats large amounts of food regardless of whether he is going to fight or not but he eats more when he's preparing to fight. 

One conclusion that can be drawn is that Goku is subconsciously preparing for the next battle storing energy somehow within his body. Thus when a enemy comes up he has more than enough energy to fight with, though he will try to eat before he goes into battle anyway. 

One more note: Goku enjoys nothing more than to eat unless it's fighting.--

__

That's it! Food! 17 smiled triumphantly. _I know exactly what to do and to think she offered me advise about who to get advise from. Like I'd go to that overgrown ape for advise. _It made perfect sense, when he first saw her, she had been hunting and the third gathering vegetation. Yes, he knew exactly what to do. It was simple.

**

Ava was fishing. She had to store up on her supplies. The time was coming when she wouldn't be able to hunt or forage for a while.

Ava blew her bangs from her face, she was standing in knee-deep water standing perfectly still waiting for a fish to swim by, and she needed to be able to see the damn fish to yank it out of the water.

She took a deep breathe. It would not be good if she transmitted her tenseness to the fish by clenching her muscles, she had to stay relaxed, though that wasn't easy when her mind was working a hundred parsecs a minute.

_Vegeta's right, all humans are idiots and insane. _Ava huffed to herself in disdain, _to think 17 thought Trunks was my mate! Imbecile!_

She took another deep breathe to calm herself as she spotted a whopper of a fish coming her way. _Closer, closer..._ She readied her muscles for the snatch, tensing only the muscles the needed it, moving only her upper body, slowly as if being moved by the wind. The fish was coming within range, good , closer, closer...THERE!

"Ava?"

SPLASH! 

Ava sat up, her chin just clearing the water, and glared at 17. She had been in mid-lunge when he said her name, causing her to turn in surprise... on one foot, causing her ungraceful landing in the water, and her fish to get away.

"What are you doing?" 17 smiled at her smoldering expression. He could only see her from the mouth up.

She growled at his amused expression. _He's ruining everything! He almost cost me a deer! He made me lose almost a full day of foraging! And NOW! He makes me scare all the FISH!_

"Are you swimming?" He lifted a dark brow.

Ava stood up, not caring about the water that slid down her body, not noticing how 17's expression became interested, as she marched to the shore.

"Ava?" 17 questioned hesitantly as she walked past him to a rather large pile of fish.

She spun on her heel and planted her hands on her hips. "What do you want?" She bit off.

"What's your problem?" 17 frowned at her welcome. "If anybody should be mad it should be me. Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"You should be mad..." Ava narrowed her eyes. "You didn't tell me you were an android, did you, hunter."

17 stiffened. "That's personal."

Ava leaned forward slightly. "So is my family."

17 looked at Ava's defensive position and the warning glint in her eye with something akin to shock. "Why?" It was the only thing he could think of to say.

She deflated a bit. "Because they're all I have worth taking. They're the ones I care about. and you could use them against me, to break me."

17 could only watch as Ava, for the first time since he's know her, just slumped.

Ava rubbed her temples. _This isn't going to work. Vegeta could do this because he has more people skills...well, more experience with dealing with people... He knew how to handle them._

17 felt himself soften. She looked completely lost and disappointed.

Ava stiffened as she felt 17's arms encircle her. "What are you doing?"

"I am giving you a hug, just relax, it is meant to comfort," he informed her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ava looked into his blue eyes, she had always liked the color blue.

"Hug me back and put your head on my shoulder," 17 smiled at her as she nodded and complied. _I can get used to this. _He thought not minding the wet clothes.

Ava sighed as she allowed herself to go limp and cling to 17. Her eyelids went to half mast as he started to rub her back soothingly. It was an amazing thing, this hug, she actually felt better and safe... It has been a long time since she felt safe in another's presence. The only other person she had ever felt safe with was her brother, Vegeta... But when Frieza came along... well Frieza ruined everything...

17's eyes widened in surprise as she started purring. _Oh, yes, I could definitely get used to this! _It was amazing really, he had never felt so protective of anyone since... his sister. Though, God only knows that she can take care of herself, but still, that didn't stop her from being his sister. Like the time when she was fighting Vegeta, and the other guys came to help him, sure she could have handled them all easily, but it just didn't sit right with 17 to let them gang up on her.

_I guess I didn't need to get her a gift after all! But I'll give it to her anyway, no harm in winning extra points._ 17 gently pulled Ava away from him.

She looked up at him with her beautiful black eyes with her mouth soft, in fact, all of her seemed soft at the moment, a rare thing, she was truly exquisite.

"Ava?"

"17." She smiled at him.

"I brought you a present." 17 announced softly before grinning and ducking behind a tree.

"A present?" Ava frowned slightly as he returned with a box.

"Yes, a box of chocolates!" 17 smiled.

17 didn't notice Ava's face darken into a glare. He also didn't notice her fist until it connected with his nose.


	18. Chapter 7

****

Chapter Seven

17 looked up at Ava with shock. She had knocked him on his ass.

"You've got some nerve, Android," she stood over him with one hand clenched, arm bent at the elbow.

She looked exactly like Vegeta, how, he had ever missed it, he would never know.

"After all the preparation I've done! You DARE throw it back in my face!"

She swooped down suddenly and shoved her face in his.

"If I didn't already belong to you, I would KILL you for this insult!"

She glared at him for a heart stopping moment before she straightened, stalked away from him, and started brutally gutting her fish.

The first thing 17 did was check his nose to see if it was broken. He gave a small sigh of relief when he found it was only tender.

"Why are you so mad? And what do you mean you belong to me?" He questioned softly but with determination.

Ava growled as she ripped the bones from the fishes tender flesh, her tail lashing angrily as she threw the flesh into one container and the bones into another.

"Ava?" 17 got off the ground and went to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

She stiffened but didn't pull away as she continued to clean the fish.

"What?" She snarled as he knelt next to her.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked, his voice was still soft. He had to find a way to combat her fire.

"You insulted me." She glared at him, her hands never stopped, the pile of fish was growing smaller.

"How?" 17 asked blandly.

Ava's gaze softened slightly as she rinsed her hands in the river.

She sighed, more to herself than to him. "You don't know, do you?"

"No, I don't. I never tried to date a saiyan before." He gave her a small smile as he thought, _finally some progress!_

"Date?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she gave him her full attention, "Is that what you think you're doing with me?"

"Yes, why else would you mark me?" 17 was a bit put off when she started chuckling.

"A temporary mark for a temporary relationship," she shook her head almost sadly. "You don't even realize..."

"Realize what?" 17 became alarmed.

"Go back to your own kind, Android," Ava smiled at him sadly. "I will still prepare for the full moon, maybe by then, you will figure out what you want."

She leaned toward him and nuzzled his nose with hers.

"But know this, Android, nothing is temporary with a saiyan."

Ava stood up and capsulated her fish. She turned to look longingly at him for a moment before she disappeared into the trees.

17 made no attempt to follow, only because he knew she didn't want him to.

**

Ava was home in record time. She looked over her retreat with a critical eye and shook her head. He wasn't going to like her cave and she knew that she couldn't stand to live in a metal shell.

The wall confinement had made her slightly claustrophobic and weary of metal. She was much happier in her stone chamber. She leaned against the wall, laid her cheek against the cool stone, not that she would ever admit such a thing.

From almost every angle this union appeared to be doomed. He just didn't understand her and she was hard-pressed to comprehend him.

She straightened, she didn't have time for doubts. She had to prepare for his arrival and their union. He was a clever one, he would find out all that he needs to know.

She sighed. "I belong to him like his blue eyes belong to him."

She frowned. "I need a stronger claim. I might as well say I own the wind, it would be the same if I said he was mine."

She cocked her head to the side in thought. "I will challenge him again after the consummation of our union... After the feast as well... I will need the energy, he is stronger than he looks."

She smiled and nodded to herself, completely confident that 17 would find his way back to her for the full moon.

**

_What am I going to do? _Was 17's first thought, as he wandered back to civilization. Probably for the first time in his life he was without direction or easy way to find it.

"She said she belonged to me," 17 said in a confused manner. "But if that is so then why would she send me away?"

Flashback. "Yeah, well, saiyans speak their own language." End flashback.

17 frowned. _If Bulma can understand then I will understand. There must be clues._

Flashback. "I will still prepare for the full moon, maybe by then, you will figure out what you want." End flashback.

"Ok, so the full moon is my deadline to figure out what I want." 17 tilted his head. "So the first logical step is to find out when the full moon is."

He nodded to himself and pulled out his cell phone to call the one person he trusted most.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"When's the next full moon?" 17 demanded.

"Well, hello to you too, 17," 18 replied dryly.

"Come on, 18, answer me," 17 frowned.

"How am I supposed to know?" 18's frown was in her voice.

"Can't you look on a calendar or something?" 17 suggested trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, it wouldn't do him any good if he got 18 mad at him.

"Why are you suddenly fascinated with the moon?"

"Damn it, 18," 17 nearly growled when something hit him. He narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "You knew who she was, didn't you?"

"Who?"

"Don't act dumb, 18, I know your programming!" 17 gritted his teeth as he heard her chuckle.

"I knew who she was," 18's voice was smug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 17's voice was annoyed.

"I guess I wanted my perfect brother to squirm."

17 winced at the harsh tone she had taken.

"Remember, 17, when you laughed at my indecision and doubt? I do. I also remember you saying that it would never happen to you. The full moon is tonight. Good luck!" 

Click.

17 looked at his phone with panic.

**

"What is going on, 18?" Krillin frowned at her. "You've been laughing evilly all week, and every time I ask you, you brush me off." 

18 looked at her indignant husband and let herself soften.

"I am just giving 17 what he deserves, Krillin, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, ok," Krillin smiled. "You had me worried for a moment there."

18 tilted her head to the side. "When's the full moon?"

"In about three days, why?" Krillin looked at her curious.

18 smiled. "No reason."

**

_The full moon is TONIGHT! _17 cursed in his mind as he started pacing back and forth. 

"What am I supposed to do?!" 17's blue eyes were darting back and forth as if he could some how spot the answer in the forest if he was fast enough.

Flashback. "Maybe by then, you will figure out what you want." End flashback.

_What do I want?_ 17 stopped and for the first time analyzed his feelings.

When he had first seen her, she was something interesting when he had nothing else to do. Sure, he had been attracted to her but nothing beyond the usual. She was also a mystery to be solved. There was nothing he loved more than to solve a puzzle.

The second time, she fought with Yamcha, thus intriguing him with her skill and giving a small insight to her character. She did not want to be protected like almost all other girls he had seen and she wasn't all talk like the other half he had met. She was nothing like anyone else he had met, and he loved that.

Then, came the whole Trunks issue. He had become enraged at the thought that she was already taken. He showed almost insane jealousy. He admitted than that he wanted her, at least in the physical sense, and that he would kill to have her, whether she liked it or not.

The third time he had seen her he had almost killed her, not that she minded! 17 shook his head. He had beat her within a inch of her life and she marks him! He never knew how she was going to react, others were almost laughably predictable, even her brother, but her... She punched him over chocolates and marked him after a beating... Go figure

The fourth time she had thrown herself at him showing that she wanted him as well despite knowing he was an android. However he screwed that one up with his jealousy.

Then the last time, she states that she belongs to him, confusing the hell out of him, and asks him to leave. _But still the real question is do I want her? _

17 looked up to see a raven starring at him almost knowingly before turning to fly away.

17 shuddered, remembering the poem from Edgar Allen Poe, _if the answer is no then will she become my lost Lenore?_

_No, I will not become you're next victim. _17 nodded to himself. All logic and facts suggested that he was in love with Ava and who was he to tempt fate?

**

Bulma frowned as someone knocked on the door. _Great! _

"Mom, can you watch Trunks for a minute?" Bulma looked at her mother who turned and smiled.

"Sure, honey, you know I never mind watching my gorgeous grandson!" She giggled.

"Thanks," Bulma mumbled as she started for the door.

She sighed, straightened her appearance, opened the door, and gasped.

"What are you doing here, 17?"


	19. Chapter 8

****

Chapter Eight

17 waited nervously in the parlor. Bulma had told him to wait there while she retrieved her husband from the gravity room.

_When you can't beat them join them. _17 twisted his lips sardonically. _Monkey see, monkey do._

"What the hell is your problem, Vegeta?" Bulma's voice rang down the hallway.

"You're the one who interrupted my training!" Vegeta's answered.

__

Great, get him all worked up! I'm sure he'll be wanting to talk to me about his sister now. 17 rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You need to spend more time with your family!"

"I spend enough time as is necessary!"

"Go in the parlor, right now, Vegeta, or I am not going to feed you..."

17 shivered slightly at the low threatening tone that Bulma had emitted. His eyes widened at the sound of chuckling. _Is that Vegeta? No way..._

"Fighting dirty...I always liked that in a woman..."

Girlish giggling.

"Vegeta... stop it... go in the parlor."

"Humph, fine, we'll finish this later."

That almost sounded like a threat.

"We'll see," Bulma laughed.

Footsteps running away.

17 jumped as the door slammed open and cursed himself for it, he had been expecting Vegeta. 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the sight of the android.

"Oh, this family." Vegeta let his lips quirk on one side. "I've been expecting you."

**

Ava was chanting to herself in her native language. She was grinding the bones of the fish and deer into a fine dust with her hands. The dust was then massaged into the meat for seasoning. The organs of the animals met a similar fate, they became the sauce.

Ava picked up a sharp rock and ran it over the skin of her arm. She never stopped chanting.

"I am yours body and mind," Ava cut into her forearm and let her blood drip into the meat.

The blood was a symbolic offering of her to him, that he would accept her as a strong mate. When he ate, it would affirm her small claim.

"Soon, you will own my soul," she closed her eyes as she absently wrapped her arm with a piece of cloth. "And if I have my way, I will own you as well. I will not share you with another, like you, I will own you body, mind, and soul."

She would let the meat marinate in it's juices in the stone bowl she had made, keeping a ki shield on it so nothing could enter to spoil the meat. When the time came she would simply heat the bowl, add the vegetation, and voila, stew.

She sighed contentedly, she was always happy when she could complete traditions from her planet.

Soon, she would have to prepare the other meat for consumption.

_Soon, 17, we will be one and then we will be equal._

**

"What do you mean?" 17 looked at Vegeta warily as the saiyan at down opposite of him.

"Exactly what I said, Android, I was expecting you to come wondering looking for advise."

17 bit the inside of his cheek. "No, I meant what do you mean about 'this family'". 17 covered smoothly, "I am not related to you thus, I am not your family."

Vegeta just smirked.

"You are bonded to my sister, thus, we ARE family."

17 blinked.

"Bonded?"

Vegeta leaned back in his chair.

"Tell me, Android, what is my sister doing at this moment."

17 lifted a brow. "How should I know?"

Vegeta's smirk took an almost evil tint to it.

"Think about it."

17 rolled his eyes.

"I'm not psychic, Vegeta, as you point it out so frequently, I am an android. How am I to know she's cooking this moment, for all I know, she's preparing a feast..." Blink, blink, "That's what she's doing... but... This is illogical... There is no possible way I could know that..." 17 trailed off, he could almost see her, cutting meat, biting her lip...

The sound of laughter snapped 17 out of his trance.

"It is as I thought," Vegeta leaned forward and raised a lazy arm, pointing it at 17, "I have something for you..."

17 leaned away from Vegeta as the saiyan's fingertips almost brushed his forehead.

"What is it?"

"You will see soon enough," Vegeta shot forward grabbing 17's head with both hands, "We could have done this the easy way but now it's too late!"

17 flinched and went completely still as his eyes grew wide. His ability to see seemed to bleed away into nothing.

"Don't panic!" Vegeta's gruff voice penetrated the darkness.

17 swallowed and forced himself to relax. Vegeta wouldn't kill him, he's family, right?

A dim light appeared in the distance and grew brighter... it was a campfire, though it wasn't the fire that caught 17's attention.

Ava stood three feet away for the flames, and she was dressed like Vegeta when he goes into battle, gloves and all.

She gazed into his eyes piercingly while she slowly pealed off her gloves, revealing small delicate hands, you would never know that they had the ability to punch through steel. She toed off her gold tipped boots and pulled the chest plate over her head, inadvertently twisting, drawing 17's eyes to her curves as she set the chest plate on the ground. Her tail swished around her absently.

17 swallowed as she started peeling off her skin-tight body suit, revealing a black tube top with matching shorts, his heartbeat became unnaturally loud in his ears.

17 couldn't swallow anymore, his throat was dry. Her head dropped and her hips started to move in time with his heat, which had started to pound.

She simply increased her tempo, her tail swirled around her hips almost tauntingly. The moonlight danced on her skin though the fire light managed to steal snatches, as if suggesting the deadly temper behind the beautiful facade that was soft and hard at the same time. The dance was meant to seduce and 17 found he was only a too willing victim.

All too soon it was over and the would faded in. 

17 rubbed his eyes, somewhat dazed, as he looked up to see Vegeta nod in satisfaction.

"What happened? Where's Ava?" 17 demanded shakily.

"Calm yourself, she isn't here," Vegeta held 17 in his seat, "She danced that dance years ago."

17 shook his head slightly to clear it.

"If she danced it years ago then how did I see it just now?"

"Just a bit a revenge on her, Android, but seeing your reaction has changed my mind about what I'm going to do with you."

17 looked at him wearily.

"Is that so? What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to help you." Vegeta frowned at him. "You have three days to prepare."

"Three? But I don't have three days! The full moon is tonight! I need help now!"

Vegeta lifted a brow.

"The full moon is in three days."

"It is?" 17 slumped when Vegeta nodded. "Damn it, 18! How dare you play with me!"

"The blond one lied to you?" Vegeta inquired, though he already know the answer, as he shook his head. "Sisters are evil things."

**

Ava lifted her head in alarm, the forest was quiet. She used her ki to sterilize her hands from the animal matter as she inched slowly to the entrance of her home and into her ninja outfit that she had took a few years back.

The animals had long accepted her presence as the silence could only mean one thing; an intruder.

She eased silently out of her cave and scented the air. Odd, she could smell the sea. She let a feral grin cross her face, she was going hunting. Ava had no way of knowing that she wasn't the only one who was hunting someone.

**

"Yours too?" 17 gave Vegeta a tired smile.

"Hn," was Vegeta's only reply.

"She had me going," 17 allowed himself to collapse back into his chair. "What do I have to do?"

Vegeta smirked suddenly. "You have to beat me."

**

_There you are_... Ava smiled in delight as she spotted a hooded figure walking through her forest. This person was no taller than she and appeared to be looking for something...

Ava tightened her mask before silently dropping on the figure, intending to give the meddling human the scare of it's life. She gasped as the person retaliated bringing her to the ground as well. They fought and rolled, both trying to gain dominance in a tangle of arms and legs. The simple scare tactic and turned into a desperate struggle for life. 

Ava managed to regain control, fisting her hand in her opponents hair, and smashing it into a rock. Once, twice... Ava sighed as the person stopped struggling. She moved the hood to see the person who was either dead or unconscious, only to reveal blond hair...

**

"Excuse me?" 17 shifted uncomfortably.

"Do not misunderstand me, Android, you have already proven your physical ability when you defeated Ava, now, you must prove your wits."

17 stood up defensively. 

"Why, must I? I don't have to do anything."

Vegeta calmly raised a brow.

"You must do this, if you want to receive the prize."

"Ava?" 17 frowned.

"No," Vegeta hid his smile as 17 barely restrained himself from stomping in frustration, "her heart."

**

Ava studied the female curiously. She seemed to be alive, a worthy adversary for a saiyan, and strong as well. Ava cocked her head to the side, the female was familiar, and carried the scent of 17...

Ava frowned. _Who is this?_

Flashback. "I only saw him briefly, it was his sister that I fought." End Flashback.

_Sister? _Ava studied the yellow female with interest. _Yes, I can see the resemblance... but why is she wandering around my home?_

Ava shrugged indifferently, she would find out soon enough. She hoisted the yellow female onto her shoulders and started home.

_At least I gave her a proper saiyan welcome. _Ava laughed.

**

"Her heart?!" 17 looked at him with astonishment, "I can get that on my own."

"Not in the way I mean," Vegeta chuckled as 17 shot him a dirt look.

"Look Vegeta, I am tired of your saiyan double talk..." 17 trailed off uncertainly as a look of pure horror crossed Vegeta's face before the saiyan could control it. 

17 felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he turned slowly to see what could scare the steely saiyan and was met with a pair of eyes as blue as his own.

"Oh my, who is this handsome young man?" A high pitched giggle. "I'm Mrs. Briefs."


	20. Chapter 9

****

Chapter Nine

18 groaned and put a hand to hear aching head. _What happened? _She had been walking in the forest, looking for her brother, when... she had been attacked.

18 sat up and looked around to find herself in a cave. It was huge. More importantly there seemed to no way out! There was a passage way that most likely led into another cave, and that one would lead into another, and another, and another... She might never find her way out short of blasting herself out... but she couldn't risk that, she didn't know how deep in the ground she was...

She took a deep breath, it wouldn't help her situation if she panicked. She was sitting on a pile of animal furs that barely softened the hard stone floor.

18 stood up hesitantly. Someone or something had brought her here for something.

"Well, your awake, sister," a voice echoed around her.

18 spun around in alarm unable to pinpoint the voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" 18 demanded.

"What do I want? What were you doing in my forest?" The voice seemed to be amused.

"I was looking for my brother," 18 shot back defensively, her eyes darting around trying to spot the owner of the voice

"You mean the android?" The voice inquired lazily.

18's eyes darkened.

"If you have done anything to him, you will regret it." 18 growled.

"Behind you, Android!"

18 turned on her heel and saw a girl no taller than herself with a tail that seemed to curl and uncurl absently.

"Who are you?"

"I am known as Ava, and you are?"

**

17 bit his tongue, hard, he couldn't believe this! Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, was being ambushed by Mrs. Briefs!

She was currently hanging on the saiyan's arm and was babbling in his ear, it was amazing she was still alive.

"I swear! Good-looking men just pop out of the woodwork nowadays! In my day a girl had to search high and low for a suitable man and now that I am a happily married woman, they're being flung at me!" She giggled, squeezing Vegeta's arm for emphasis.

"Vegeta, dear, you must tell me who this young man is, it is incredibly rude for me to have a guest and not know who he is, why I always made sure to tell Bulma to be nice to her guests, though, why she was never nice to you was beyond me! Maybe it was because she liked you and she was just trying to hide it, you know, I always knew you would get together with my Bulma, she always liked dark featured men! Though, Vegeta," a gentle scolding tone, "I haven't seen you around lately, it's almost like you've been avoiding me, though, I know you would never do that, since you are such a dear young man!" 

She pinched his cheek.

17 was shaking with laughter that he was desperately trying to keep inside.

Vegeta managed to keep most of a pained grimace off his face though there was a certain guilty air about him. Vegeta's eyes caught the movement of 17's shoulders and he realized he was being laughed at by an android. 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he become momentarily occupied with thoughts of revenge when the perfect idea came to him. Vegeta smirked triumphantly, he would not suffer alone.

"Briefs woman," Vegeta interrupted her rambling.

"Call me Mom, dear!" Mrs. Briefs gushed. "I'm your mom now, after all, and I would be so happy if I could fill the role your natural mother never got to fill, because, I know that I would feel just awful if I didn't have a mom."

17 was dying with silent laughter.

Vegeta gave 17 a calculated stare and set his jaw to do what must be done.

"Um... Mom..." Vegeta winced when Mrs. Briefs squealed in delight.

"Yes, dear?" She beamed at him.

"Do you remember my sister?" Vegeta inquired slowly, trying to keep the excitable Mrs. Briefs calm.

"Of course, dear, I remember all my children," she smiled.

"Well, that male over there is Ava's mate," Vegeta flicked his eyes to 17 and smirked at 17's growing expression of alarm.

"Mate?" Mrs. Briefs blinked.

"Oh, you mean husband, dear," she informed him playfully, "Oh my! You mean Ava married that handsome young man over there."

At Vegeta's nod she squealed and almost seemed to appear at 17's elbow clamping her hands firmly around his arm.

17 nearly jumped in surprise.

"In that case, young man, we need to become better acquainted, why, that means I am your mom, too! I must meet your parents, when can you set up a date for tea?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"Parents... uh, my parents are..." 17 trailed off, he had no idea what to say to her.

"Dead," Vegeta informed almost casually.

Mrs. Briefs gasped with dismay and patted 17's arm consolingly.

"You, poor dear! I knew it! All handsome men have tragic stories, just look at Vegeta, he didn't even know what a mom was, so I do my best to baby the dear, and now I must expand my talents and give you a motherly shoulder to cry on--"

"But Mrs. Briefs..." 17 interrupted helplessly.

"Tell her about your sister," Vegeta smirked.

"You have a sister, too! What does she look like? Does she have black hair and blue eyes, too?" She bounced on her toes excitedly.

"Well," 17 glared at Vegeta, "she has blue eyes and blond hair."

"Really," Mrs. Briefs gushed and patted her blond hair. "She must get it from her mother! I have such beautiful children!" She giggled.

Vegeta and 17 looked at each other completely perplexed.

"What's your name, dear?"

"17," he winced, not wanting to see the reaction to that.

"17?" She looked at him curiously, "You kids have the strangest names these days. What is your sisters name?"

"18," 17 looked at Mrs. Briefs, interested now in her reaction.

"I should have guessed, well, when you want to tell me your real names I will be ready, though, you should trust me, dear, I'm family! In fact, I want you and your sister to join me for tea so we can get all caught up! Are you hungry?"

17 shook his head slightly.

"No thanks, um, that's our real names, you see, we're androids." 17 studied the woman so intent on babying him.

"Sure, if you say so..." Mrs. Briefs smiled, obviously humoring him.

"No, really they are cold blooded machines," Vegeta put in helpfully earning a glare from 17.

"Now, now Vegeta, that's not very nice. Don't let Vegeta hurt your feelings, dear, he gets cranky sometimes." Mrs. Briefs sent a pleading glance at 17, as if begging 17 not to cry.

"Now see here-" Vegeta started.

"Tsk, tsk Vegeta, behave or you'll won't get your dessert tonight," she winked at the flabbergasted saiyan, "You boys can't pull the wool over my eyes, I am not stupid, you know. So, 17 dear, are you sure you're not hungry? There is no need to be embarrassed. Vegeta is never full and it would be no problem to get you something, in fact, I just got some cakes from this new shop..." she trailed off, as if confused for a bit.

"Oh, that's right, I was looking for Bulma," blue eyes turned to Vegeta, "do you know where Bulma is, dear?"

"In her laboratory with Trunks," Vegeta supplied quickly.

"Oh, I should have looked there first, silly me!" She giggled, "I'll see you boys later!"

And she was gone.

There was complete silence between the two males when 17 cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Is it too late to back out?"

All he received was a grim one word reply.

"Yes."

**

"Your death, what have you done with my brother?" 18 snarled and got into a martial arts stance, if it was the last thing she did she was going to kick Ava's ass.

Ava regarded her coolly.

"He's at Capsule Corp. I haven't done anything to him."

18 narrowed her eyes. "Why should I believe you?"

Ava narrowed her eyes in turn. "I could have killed you, you were intruding in my forest."

"Really," 18 growled, "I didn't see your name on it."

"Is that so?" Ava lifted a brow. "Didn't the other humans warn you not to come here, that a ghost lives here and is known to kill intruders."

18 lifted her chin. "Ava... I am leaving. If I do not find my brother at Capsule Corp. I will return to kill you."

Ava gave her a wry smile. "Then I will be waiting for you."

Ava turned lazily and rolled a boulder away from the caves entrance. When she turned back to 18, Ava only had enough time to widen her eyes in surprise as 18's fist connected with her cheek. The saiyan princess fell unconscious to the ground.

"Now we're even," 18 rubbed her fist.

18 picked up the limp saiyan and put her on the furs, returning the favor. 18 climbed out of the cave, rolled the boulder back in place, and took off for Capsule Corp. 

She wanted to have a few choice words with her brother.

**

17 twitched and brought his and to his cheek.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"I'm not sure," 17 answered absently.

"Then let's get on with it!"

"But Vegeta, this is embarrassing!"

"Stop whining!"

"No, you can't make me! You're lying! You never did this!"

"I did, too! How dare you call the Prince of all Saiyans a liar!"

17 frowned in mutiny as Vegeta again had to readjust his vest, since 17 had been half wearing it. That was all he was wearing, the vest and his pants. No shirt, no shoes, no socks, and no jacket.

17 crossed his arms almost self-consciously as Vegeta muttered for the thousandth time. "Gods you're pale."

Vegeta studied him with a critical eye and shook his head. "I guess you'll have to do."

"Why do I have to dance!" 17 fumed.

"Because to saiyans it is the ultimate form of humility. That you even do this, will warm her heart. She knows humans do not consider this a courtship ritual."

17 looked at him curiously. "How do you know she likes tradition?"

Vegeta stopped studying 17 for a moment to look him in the eye.

"Tradition reminds her of home."

**

Ava sat up and put a hand to her cheek. _Well, that was unexpected. _She shook herself and looked around. She wasn't surprised to find 17's sister gone. In fact, she didn't blame the blond android one bit for attacking her, she would have done the same. She rolled her shoulders and listened to the forest. _Good, everything is back to normal._

Ava grinned suddenly. "I think I am going to like 17's sister."

**

17 stood in front of Vegeta somewhat shell-shocked. _Home... is reminds her of home. _17 shook his head, not believing how this could have escaped him, no wonder Vegeta and Ava clung to their ways so tightly, it was all they had left of their native planet.

"Is that why she lives in a cave instead of with you?" 17 asked softly.

"Yes. Now enough questions you must meditate and fast for the rest of the day ." Vegeta told him.

"Fast?" 17 blinked at him.

"Yes, fast," Vegeta frowned at him. "You do eat, right?"

"Yes, of course I eat, but I have never fasted before. Why must I fast?" 17 tilted his head.

"Well, the day is over so this shouldn't be too hard to do for the rest of the night. Tomorrow you will be allowed one meal and the day after nothing at all."

"Why?"

"She is preparing a massive feast in your honor, it would be good if you actually ate it." Vegeta lifted a brow in amusement.

17 shook his head in consternation. "Why are you helping me?"

Vegeta looked at him stone faced, "Call it revenge. If I have to feel than she has to as well." 


	21. Chapter 10

****

Chapter Ten

18 landed in front of the large yellow dome. She winced as she put a hand to her head and growled. She had a lump and she was going to take it out of her brother's hide.

18 banged on the door, while she fumed silently. _She's a barbaric monkey! I will not have my brother associated with that animal._

The door swung open, 18's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, are you 18?" A blond woman gushed at her.

"Yes, I am," 18 replied blandly, wondering how in the hell this woman knew her name.

The woman squealed at her and threw herself at 18, who barely restrained her defensive reflex, thus the woman would be able to keep her head, at least for the moment.

"Who are you?" 18 struggled with the woman's surprising strong grip, trying to dislodge her gently.

"I'm your mother," she smiled, "Mrs. Briefs."

**

17 could only sigh as Vegeta left the room. These saiyan were extremely odd. It is revenge to help your sibling find a partner? It was illogical. Also, Vegeta mentioned that there was to be a game of wits, and yet nothing... The saiyan had not challenged him in anyway... hmmm... was that the challenge to remain calm in the face of a possible threat? It was possible.

17 heard the telltale squeak of the door, signally the entrance of someone.

17 did not move an inch, if it was Vegeta, he would be damned if he moved or jumped in surprise, again. How was he to get Vegeta to approve of him as a fellow warrior if he kept jumping like a novice fighter?

"Open your eyes, 17, and tell me about our newly found family," 18's voice seemed to punch him in the solar plexus.

17 hesitantly opened his eyes and winced. Not only was she extremely pissed off but her hair was pinned up in a style that reminded him of Mrs. Briefs.

17 bit his lip, she would kill him now if he laughed at her, he turned his head away as a grin stole across his features.

"Well, 18, I thought it was obvious. I am entering a saiyan marriage. Ava being related to Vegeta who in turn is married to Bulma Briefs makes her family ours. All very logical, if a bit dysfunctional." 17 told her wryly, trying to hide his amusement.

18 glared at him.

"I am not stupid and I will not allow-"

"Good, I was afraid you needed an upgrade for a moment." 17 interrupted trying to change the topic.

"17, I will not allow you to enter in this... saiyan marriage." 18 went on as relentless as a bulldozer.

"Why?" 17 asked in a quiet voice.

"She is three steps away from being an animal!" She nearly screamed at him.

"Is that the only reason?" 17 narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't it enough? If she wasn't bad enough, this 'family' we're entering should be sufficient to make you turn and head for the hills. You must be malfunctioning."

She reached up and yanked her hair free of the pins Mrs. Briefs must have used to style her hair in the first place.

"What if she's perfect for me, 18? What then?" 17 eyed her coldly.

"You cannot be serious! Maybe you are the one who needs an upgrade or more appropriately a systems diagnostic."

"Let me get this straight, 18, I cannot be with the girl of my choosing because you do not approve?" 17 put his hands on his hips.

18 looked at her brother warily, knowing he was setting some sort of trap, but was unsure of how to avoid it.

"Essentially."

"Well, then," he smiled as if relieved, "Why are you still with the bald monk? I demand you leave him."

18 dropped her shoulders in astonishment.

"You and Krillin get along now."

"That is irrelevant!" 17's voice shook with barely repressed rage.

"I did not approve of him at first! You will leave him now, regardless of how happy you are NOW! If you deny me Ava then I will deny you Krillin. Fair is fair, after all."

18 blinked at him.

"You cannot deny me Krillin..." she trailed off.

"Can't I? If I have to I will kill him." 17 looked at her with cold eyes. "You know I am capable of it. We are after programmed to kill and destroy."

18 turned away from her brother, understanding more than she would ever be willing to admit.

"Fine, you will get your alien bride."

17 allowed himself to relax, "It's only fair, you got your monk."

"I must return to him now," 18 gave him her profile.

17's lips quirked.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to Mom."

"Go to hell."

**

17 sighed as the door closed. _Well, that was touch and go. It looks like our relationship is intact._

"Test one completed."

17 spun around and found Vegeta studying him, again.

"What?"

"You passed the first step, now meditate." Vegeta left as quietly as he came.

17 only blinked. The game of wits was not a spoken one, apparently Vegeta was going to evaluate him on his behavior.

17 paled, what if he didn't win, would he forever lose Ava's heart? Then again, how could Vegeta of all people, guarantee such a thing as a heart?

However, saiyans talk with hidden meanings... What could the heart mean? Hmmm... well Vegeta probably knew of his troubles with Ava from the fight about Trunks. Maybe, Vegeta would tell him about some embarrassing thing Ava did when she was younger to hold over her head.

"Test two completed."

17 jumped before he could help it. He turned tired eyes to Vegeta, the clock revealed the late hour, had he been that lost in thought?

"Come," Vegeta turned his back on him.

17 shook his head as he followed Vegeta into a room with two beds. _This is going to be a long two days._

**

17 eyes snapped open at the click of the door. He was up and ready for action the next second. 17 blinked in confusion at his surroundings. _Where am I?_

Vegeta stood in the doorway of his room, leaning against the doorjamb.

_That's right. I am at Capsule Corp._ 17 eyed Vegeta warily before letting down his guard and hopping off the bed. He glanced at the clock. 4 am!

Vegeta cocked his head to the side. "Test three, four, and five completed."

17 glared at him.

"What exactly are these tests? How many do I have to pass?"

"Test six completed. Test seven failed."

"Failed? All right, that is enough!" 17 grabbed Vegeta's arm.

"Explain yourself, saiyan."

"Or what?"

"Do you really want to know?" 17's eyes glittered dangerously.

"Test seven completed." Vegeta smirked and jerked his arm away.

"You better decide what meal you are going to eat, Android, it will be your last for awhile."

"I'll take lunch."

"Why?" Vegeta started leading the android down the hallway.

"Well..." 17 frowned at Vegeta's back. "It seems the most logical meal. I will become extremely hungry if I eat breakfast first and will continue to starve for the next day. If I chose dinner, then I will become ravenous and the meal won't put a dent in my appetite. Also it would make the next day unbearable. I am not really hungry right now, thus, waiting for lunch won't be too much of a hardship. The food would tide me over till the next day where I'll become sufficiently hungry enough for the feast Ava is preparing."

Vegeta nodded.

"Test eight, nine, and ten completed."

17 narrowed his eyes as his shoulders lowered slightly.

"How many tests are there and what are they testing, exactly?" 17s voice was full of irritation.

"I am not going to let you cheat," Vegeta walked ahead of him aloofly.

"I am not trying to cheat! It's hard to play a game when you do not know the rules."

"Test eleven complete- Game?" Vegeta turned on his heel to glare at 17.

"This is no game, Android, Ava is a Princess not meant to be cast aside like some common whore! She will kill you if you toy with her and if she doesn't than I will!"

17 stood his ground.

"Don't overload your circuits, Vegeta, I did not mean to imply such a thing. I am completely serious about her, I have never been so serious in my life. She's become part of my programming, I will malfunction without her."

Vegeta eyed him suspiciously before suddenly deflating.

"Test twelve and thirteen complete."

17 didn't see Vegeta smile when he growled in frustration.

**

"Daddy!" An excited voice echoed down the hallway.

17 watched curiously as Vegeta stiffened and disappeared.

17 stared blankly at the spot the saiyan had occupied a moment before. He straightened as he pondered the situation in front of him. _What could have provoked such a response_.

That's when he saw it.

A lavender blur heading towards him. Zigzagging own the hallway, literally bouncing of the walls. There was no way he could move out of the way. 

17 was frozen in place. 

He was going to be hit. 

He braced himself.

Trunks skidded to a halt in front of him, almost touching the tip of 17's shoes with his own.

"You are not my Daddy."

17 opened one eye and saw Trunks. He sighed relieved.

"No, I am not."

"Are you a stranger?" Trunks eyed the android curiously.

"I am not sure, maybe, technically," 17 frowned in thought, taking the question seriously.

"Then, I, Trunks shall defend my home," Trunks informed him dramatically, as he started doing a series of warm-up stretches.

"I am not attacking it," 17 watched the boy pause in mid-stretch.

"You're not?" The boy eyed him again.

"No," 17 felt his lips curve in amusement.

"Oh," Trunks frowned in furious concentration, that's when 17 saw the resemblance to Vegeta, "then I guess it's okay. Hey!" 

Trunks brightened suddenly.

"You were with my Auntie so you're not a stranger at all."

17 tilted his head in consideration.

"No, I guess I am not."

17 smiled, he liked the sound of that, it meant he belonged.

"What was your hurry?" 17 crouched down to the boy's level.

Trunks frowned in thought for a moment, then he lit up, literally.

"I wanted to show my Daddy my idea that Mommy helped me with but Mommy told me he might not be interested but Grandma said sure he'll be interested because he's your father dear and he loves you. I told her of course he loves me. I am his son and the future prince. Then she said a prince oh my, my grandson's a prince and I never knew-"

"Stop!" 17 grasped Trunks by his shoulders desperately.

"Your father isn't with me. You should find him."

Trunks smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Uncle."

The boy pulled away from the shocked android before merrily bouncing down the rest of the hallway.

**

Vegeta's chuckling snapped 17 out of his surprised state.

"You could have warned me," 17 glared.

"Hn, then you wouldn't have completed test fourteen."

17 sneered at the saiyan royal, he had about all he could stand.

"I really shouldn't let Bulma's mother watch the boy," Vegeta mumbled more to himself, "He's starting to run at the mouth."

17 lifted the side of his mouth in amusement. The saiyan was impossible.

"Game of wits complete. You have won."

Vegeta smirked at the look on the android's face.

"What?"

**

Ava sat down in the middle of the main cave.

He was coming, she could feel it, he would arrive on the morrow. She closed her eyes, the preparations were finished and now she must meditate, for him.

**

"What do you mean I've won?" 17 looked at Vegeta incredulously.

"I mean that I haven't been able to make you uncontrollably mad."

"And?"

"Ava has a bad habit of controlling people through their anger. Though, since you're an android, your blood must take longer to boil."

"Well," 17 fumed, "I have been more emotionally involved lately."

"Yes, but that is why you need her."

17 looked at Vegeta sharply.

"Is that why you are with Bulma?"

Vegeta met 17's eyes candidly.

"Since we are family I will answer that. She makes me feel things... again... She makes my heart pound when there is no danger or fight looming ahead."

Vegeta frowned in thought.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, surprisingly I do," 17's gaze turned inward, "You weren't the only one who was created to destroy and kill, saiyan, even worse I was programmed to do it. I understand perfectly what you are trying to say because it is the same with me. I am an android... it's hard to get past that."

"Yes, too bad our women don't realize," Vegeta smirked at 17.

"Realize what?" 17 gave Vegeta a smirk of his own.

"Realize that if we didn't feel as we do, we would have killed them a long time ago."

The saiyan and the android laughed together, both understanding where the other comes from and what they use as defense mechanisms. They were almost friends.

17 stopped in mid-laugh as Vegeta's head snapped to the side as if hearing something.

17 heightened his senses to see if he could hear anything. There... clicking... shoes against the floor...

"Run," was all the warning 17 got from Vegeta.

"Oh my! 17 dear, I didn't know you were still here!" Mrs. Briefs squealed with delight, clasping her hands around his arm.

"So, tell me, where did your sister disappear to the other day? I had just finished pinning her hair in place and she just vanished! I would have been surprised but Vegeta dear," a sad sigh, "is always in a hurry and does it to me all the time... Though, I know he doesn't do it on purpose, he just has to train is all!"

"Um, if you could excuse me, Mrs. Briefs-"

"Oh no, you don't, dear," She interrupted smiling, "If Vegeta dear can call me mom, then so can you!" Wink. "Isn't that right, dear?"

17 paled.

"I really have to go..." he trailed off as she shook her head at him.

"Nonsense! You must eat breakfast with me and tell me all about yourself!"

"No, I have to... uh... train, yes, with Vegeta! I'm training with him." 17's voice was almost pleading.

"Train?" Mrs. Briefs looked at him, "But you're not at all muscular like Vegeta dear, you might get hurt."

17 pulled his arm away from the blond woman, a bit miffed.

"I am stronger than I look. Now, if you will excuse me."

17 executed a small bow before turning on his heel.

Mrs. Briefs sighed in satisfaction, "Now there goes a polite young man, so considerate." She giggled.

**

Bulma stalked down the hallway. She was on a warpath. She was looking for the man she called husband, there were a few other thing she wanted to call him to his face at the moment. Who she found was 17.

"Where is Vegeta?!" She glared at the hapless android.

"I have no idea," he replied coolly.

"What are you doing roaming the halls?" She snapped.

"I was instructed to meditate," 17 snapped back, he had enough of these crazy people.

"By the royal ass no doubt!" Bulma fumed.

17 watched curiously as she closed her eyes tightly. Her whole body seemed to tense for a moment.

17 heard a thump in a room.

Bulma grinned in triumph. She raced down the hallway with 17 in close pursuit.

She threw open a random door and moved in like a predator that had just found it's prey.

17 paused in the doorway confused. Vegeta was on the ground with his eyes shut tightly and his hands clamped, firmly over his ears while Bulma circled him.

She kicked him.

Vegeta got up in one smooth movement and glared at his wife.

She glared back.

17 watched curiously.

"How many times have I told you-" Vegeta ground through his teeth.

"And how many times have I told you-" Bulma interrupted.

"Like it even matters!" Vegeta growled.

"I will not tolerate you hurting her feelings." Bulma hissed at Vegeta, while poking him in the chest.

"A platoon of saiyans coming from a saloon couldn't insult that woman!" Vegeta blew up.

"What are you trying to say Vegeta? I KNOW you wouldn't insult her but I also KNOW you have been avoiding her as if your life depended on it!" Her blue eyes sparked dangerously. 

"Isn't that right, Vegeta?"

"Why does it even matter if I avoid her or not?" Vegeta asked evasively.

"It hurts her feelings, Vegeta, and if that wasn't bad enough, you've started to avoid Trunks as well!"

"She's rubbing off on him!" He roared.

"Then maybe he should spend more time with you!" Bulma smiled, though there was a warning glint in her eyes.

"Do not avoid my mother anymore."

Vegeta lifted his chin slightly. "You do not tell me what to do."

Bulma's smile widened.

"Good, it's settled then." She sashayed out of the door, past 17,

"This is not settled! I'll avoid her if I want!" He roared, but Bulma ignored him.

Vegeta turned a burning gaze at 17. "Aren't you supposed to be meditating?"

17 smiled and slowly backed away.


	22. Chapter 11

****

Chapter Eleven

17 quickly caught up to Bulma.

She eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what happened to Vegeta? Why was he on the ground?"

Bulma smiled mischievously.

"I screamed in his mind," she whispered.

"You what?" 17 tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Oh... you have a mental connection to Ava, right?" Bulma looked at him, waving away the question in his eyes. "You do or you wouldn't be here. Well, I took advantage of the connection and screamed in it."

"Ok, but how would that incapacitate Vegeta?"

"Well, you know saiyans have delicate hearing, no? Well, they do. It's bad enough I scream at him in person but when I do it in his mind, it stays there, and echoes, rendering him temporarily paralyzed for about five seconds."

17 looked at the blue-haired woman with heightened esteem.

"You are more dangerous than you look."

Bulma preened like a peacock under the praise.

"You had better believe it, buddy! I have beauty, genius, and a hint of danger all in one delectable package, a rare find indeed! Vegeta is of course, the luckiest man... err alien on Earth, to think he just happened upon little ole me." 

Bulma clasped her hands to her heart as she sighed dreamily.

"Of course, that goes both ways, to stumble across a guy with his wicked mentality, intelligence, and that body! Hot damn!"

17 frowned, that was a bit more than he wanted to know. He shook his head as Bulma turned on her heel and began calling Vegeta's name, with an obviously different reason to see him.

He couldn't help but smile though, he too felt incredibly lucky to have happened upon Ava that afternoon. Hot damn, indeed.

**

17 ignored his growling stomach.

This was his last day to meditate and that very night he would reunite with Ava. Though, in truth, he had almost no idea what to do. Yes, he knew he had to dance but he didn't know the steps. All Vegeta had told him was that the dance had to symbolize who he was, and not to concentrate or worry about Ava's reaction because the first part of the dance is all about him. Ava should eventually join him and he was to react accordingly. Ava would show him what to do next.

17 frowned. _The first part of the dance is all about me... but who am I?_

Well, there was always the logical answer. He was an android, made up of both mechanical and organic opponents. He was the perfect android created to destroy and to enjoy doing so. But was that all he was?

No... it wasn't. He had been rejected many times for containing mechanical components by organics and a fancy piece of technology had never done anything for him. He was too much of a human to be a machine and just enough of a machine to be considered not human.

It was times like this when he really envied his sister. She had found her knight in shinning orange gi while he stumbled around in the dark, hopelessly searching for a damsel in distress. Though, when he thought about it now that type of woman would have never made him happy, he would have been gone in a week.

Vegeta was right, he needed Ava to make him feel alive again... Make him feel more of a human than a machine. He had been on an emotional roller coaster since he had met that pesky female saiyan... and he was almost grateful, she made him realize he was more than a machine when he had almost given up hope.

And if that wasn't enough, she ignited all his senses, managing to keep him guessing, and staying true to herself at the same time. There was nothing he hated more than a fake. Ava was more than that, however, she was blunt and if you didn't like it, then you could go to hell in a hand basket. and she still wouldn't care. She would never be a damsel in distress if she could help it, and would probably gut the guy who tried to rescue her. 

17 figured he could never have been more in love.

He grimaced, he had to stop thinking about Ava and start thinking about how he was going to dance. He had to come up with something more than being an android or he would be stuck doing the robot.

_What makes me, me?_

He liked to the wilderness, thrived in it, truth be told... He loved Ava... He liked to laugh... He was extremely curious... He liked to have fun... Hmmm, he actually lived to have fun...

17 brightened suddenly. _That's it!_ 17 felt a mischievous grin cross his face. His dance would be wild, playful, fun, while also being seductive and mysterious. He was an android but he was a fun loving android.

"Finally, you're ready," Vegeta's voice floated into the room.

"Yes, I have found myself," Android 17 smiled pleased with his epiphany.

**

17 sighed as he fidgeted, wearing no shoes was going to take getting used to, he straightened his vest over his shirtless torso. Great, when did he become vain?

17 turned to see Vegeta placed a round stone on his pillow.

"Give that to her, and your problems will end, for now," Vegeta glanced at him.

"A rock?" 17 lifted an eyebrow.

Vegeta glared at him.

"A moon stone."

17 picked up the rock and looked at it critically.

"You're giving this to me?"

Vegeta looked at 17 with a horrified expression that was usually reserved for Mrs. Briefs before he covered it.

"No, I would never give it to you."

"How am I supposed to give the stone to Ava if you don't give it to me first?"

17 was confused by the disgust in the saiyan's tone.

Vegeta looked at him enigmatically.

"I am not giving the stone to you but I have no need for it anymore, you do."

"But--" 

"I didn't put the stone on your pillow, you found it there."

Vegeta turned on his heel and left before 17 could question him further.

**

17 soared over the forest he would soon call his home. The sun had set, it was time. He closed his eyes briefly in anticipation. They would dance and become one.

He frowned as he fingered the round stone Vegeta had let him 'find' to give to Ava. It was very odd. _A moon stone..._ he mused, _maybe it's a saiyan version of a diamond._ He turned it over in his hand feeling the smoothness, the rock was a pretty thing despite itself.

He paused in mid-air as he spotted a fire.

_Is that her?_

17 slowly lowered himself to the ground. He felt a smile edge it's way onto his face as he spotted the elusive saiyan meditating by the fire. He fidgeted again, he still wasn't sure about his ensemble. With a resigned sigh he landed in front of her.

Ava continued to meditate, seemingly unaware of his presence.

17 frowned. How was he supposed to make flirtatious eye-contact if she was oblivious.

Flashback. "The first part of the dance is about you." End Flashback.

17 gave an exasperated little sigh, he would have to rethink his strategy.

The fire... 17 gazed into the flames and wondered... He remembered her dancing in front of the fire... She had been as bewitching and deadly as the hungry flames...

_Confidence_, he thought, _I must have confidence. This is who I am, except me or reject me..._

He listened to the beating of his heart and he started to move. At first he was awkward but slowly and surely his movements became smoother and began to flow.

_I am an android..._ 17's eyes drooped a bit, _but there was more to him than that..._

Ava watched him and felt warm. _He's dancing for me..._ She smiled, she hadn't expected him to dance for her, mates were precious, thus all of one's heart and soul were poured into them. She stood up slowly and began to dance to the beat of her own heart.

17 almost tripped when he finally noticed Ava had joined him, but she wasn't exactly dancing with him.

_Oh, I get it..._ 17 let out an amused smile. The dance was symbolic of their lives. First, they danced independently, their lives before they met. When they danced together, their lives when they cross paths.

17 stopped analyzing when Ava met his eyes. He really couldn't think anymore. Almost without effort they danced around the fire and somehow closer to each other.

Ava smiled mischievously as they both started to synchronize their movements to each other, he was perfect and he was going to belong to her alone.

17 eyed her a bit wearily as they both stopped their movements a scant inch away.

"What does this mean? When we stop?"

Ava's smile never wavered as she looked up at him.

"It means that we die side by side."

17 blinked at that. _Ok... maybe I should give her the rock now..._

"I have something for you."

Her eyes hardened.

"What?"

17 bit the inside of his cheek as he took the rock and pressed it into her hand.

Ava's eyes widened and became vulnerable at the feel of the object in her hand. Her gaze dropped to confirm what she felt.

"A moon stone..." she breathed as she raised sparkling black eyes to meet 17's, "Where did you find one?"

"Your brother," 17 whispered back, not wanting to break the moment.

Ava blanched.

"Did he give it to you?" Her voice was strangely urgent.

17 shook his head slightly and studied Ava curiously as she regained her color.

"No, I apparently found it on my pillow. Tell me, why would it matter?"

An embarrassed flush crossed Ava's face as she looked down.

"A moon stone can mean many things... It doesn't matter as long as he didn't give it to you, all that matters is what it means when you give it to me."

An amused half-smirk played on 17's mouth.

"And it means?"

"When you defeated me in battle, you made me yours," Ava looked at him from under her eyelashes before wrapping her arms around his neck, her tail around his waist. "When you gave me this stone... that makes you mine, alone." She whispered against his lips. "Now we will be equals."

Then she kissed him.


	23. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

18 smiled as she spotted her brother sitting on the beach. She hadn't seen him in a long time so she took a moment to study him. He was sitting with his legs spread out, leaning back on his arms, and for once there wasn't a restless energy about him, he seemed perfectly serene starring at the sea.

She approached him quietly and was surprised to see a small smile on his face.

"I was wondering when you would come out," 17 whispered softly.

18 smiled and went to sit next to her brother when something odd caught her eye.

"17, what are you doing with a baby?" 18 frowned at him, concerned.

A small baby no more than a couple months old was sitting in between 17's legs, leaning back on him for a pillow. The infant smiled, obviously dreaming.

18 couldn't help herself as she reached out to brush the baby's black spiky hair away from it's cherub face.

17 watched her curiously.

"He's my son," 17 replied absently as the boy's tail curled around his leg.

"A tail?" 18 gasped softly, "So you stayed with the saiyan."

"Yes, just as you stayed with your monk."

"So... Where is she?" 18 asked a bit awkwardly, remembering their last encounter.

"Out breaking tradition," 17 grinned.

18 lifted an eyebrow.

"What's his name?"

"Zarah," 17 replied.

"Zarah?" 18 frowned at him.

17 laughed softly.

"Ava, named them."

"Them?"

**

Vegeta paused in the middle of the hallway. _There it is again..._ He was following a sound that seemed to be a cross between singing and growling, it was hauntingly familiar. He stopped in front of his old room and the sound stopped.

Vegeta opened the door slowly, prepared for anything that might come flying at him, and stepped into the room. The room was empty save for the bed 17 had spent two nights in. He was about to retreat and cheek the next room when he saw something move.

His eyes widened as a small bundle in the corner of the room moved slightly.

He edged closer and reached out slowly to remove the piece of the cloth that obstructed his view. He relaxed as he revealed the one thing he had been expecting for awhile.

Vegeta gingerly picked up the infant, noting the tail, and inhaled the soft scent the baby emitted.

"So... little warrior what did Ava name you?" Vegeta asked the baby girl who yawned in response.

"I named her Sasoli," Ava appeared at Vegeta's elbow and smiled as the baby blinked blue eyes at them.

Vegeta smirked at the baby's glare.

"She's a feisty one."

"Yes, we're very proud, she fights with her brother all the time," Ava lifted her head regally.

"Ah, I should have known you would have twins," Vegeta watched Ava as she reclaimed her child from him. "You must show Bulma and Trunks your family, Ava."

"Yes, I must," Ava smiled at him.

Vegeta led Ava from the room.

"Where's the android?"

"He's showing his sister Zarah."

Vegeta nodded his accent with the male name and her methods of knitting a tight circle of protection for her family.

"Are you content, Ava?" Vegeta questioned absently, though they both knew he would personally hurt 17 if the answer happened to be negative.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation, "I am not a broken piece anymore, I'm complete."

****

The End

AN: Ok, Thanks for reviewing my story you guys it really means alot to me that people read my stories and actually enjoy them. If anyone is interested, I wrote a story dealing with how this odd assortment of saiyans and androids suffer crisis. Will they band together or fall apart at the seams? What's this about Bardock? He's alive? This story is called _A World of Saiyans _and is almost complete. Enjoy.


End file.
